A Daughter's Determination
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davey Stark has found out some interesting information about the stone she found. Now, her life becomes more complicated when her father's life is put in danger. I don't own the fem!Davis character. Please don't flame!
1. One Bad Day

"One Bad Day"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Today was Jun Katrina Motomiya's birthday and she was being treated to an amazing dinner by her step-father Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark who had flown in from Malibu to celebrate with the family.

Dressing up, the family headed out to the best restaurant in New York and Tony reserved a table in the back for them to have some privacy.

The waiters then brought in a large birthday cake which had white frosting and tiny purple roses on the ends.

The cake also had 23 tiny white candles on them that were lit.

As the cake was carried in, the Stark-Motomiya family all started singing the happy birthday song making Jun laugh and try to hide her look of embarrassment on her face, hoping they didn't pull in too much attention.

As soon as the cake was set down on the table in front of Jun, the magenta haired woman blew out all of the candles in one breath, making her mother, step-father, sister and adopted brother cheer and clap.

"Happy birthday, angel!" Tony grinned.

"You didn't have to do all of this you know." Jun said.

"What are you talking about? Of course I did! I'd do anything for my three favorite girls." Tony claimed.

Rolling her eyes in amusement at her boyfriend, Tatiana "Tatia" Motomiya smiled as she then turned her attention over to her other two children.

Davia "Davey" Maria Katia Stark and Veemon were both holding the presents they had gotten Jun, waiting eagerly to hand them over to the older pinkette.

"What are you complaining about? You always said how your birthday is a day that's all about you. And we're giving you that attention." Davey claimed.

"Yep. Now, open my present first!" Veemon smiled brightly as he held out his wrapped gift.

Turning to look over at the Digimon, Jun couldn't deny him since she found he was adorable in the dress coat and bowtie he was wearing.

"All right, fine. Hand it over." Jun grinned as she took the gift.

Easily taking the paper off without ruining it, which confused Davey greatly, Jun cooed over what she found inside.

It was a framed picture of her, Davey and Veemon together at the beach in the Digital World and Jun was holding Penguinmon, who had been the Pichimon she first met years ago.

The frame was also decorated by the sea shells and stones that Veemon had gathered from the beach.

"This is great. Thanks, Veemon." Jun said.

"Glad you like it." Veemon smiled.

"Okay, me next. Open mine now." Davey insisted as she passed her present over to her older sister.

Feeling amused by the way her sister was acting, Jun took the gift and peeled off the paper, finding a ring inside that had an amethyst gemstone.

"Wow, where did you get this?" Jun asked as she looked it over, amazed with the designs that had been engraved into it.

"I didn't buy it. I made it." Davey claimed.

"Really?" Jun asked with a stunned expression.

"Honey, you should really consider being a jeweler. You are amazing with your hands." Tatia commented.

"I-I don't know." Davey shook her head.

Even though she had the brains and skills to do whatever she wished, Davey was unsure of what she wanted to do with her life.

She enjoyed drawing and building things, but she wasn't sure what she was going to use her talents for when she graduated from high school.

"Come on; let's not talk about that stuff now. This is Jun's birthday. We need to focus on her. Speaking of, my present is next." Tony insisted.

Before she could hand the gift over, his cell phone started ringing and he cursed under his breath, hoping it wasn't going to be his assistant Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

He told her he was going to New York to celebrate his step-daughter's birthday before he left, therefore, she shouldn't be yelling at him.

"Now who's trying to find you?" Tatia asked.

"I don't know. Just wait a sec." Tony said as he pulled his phone out from his pocket.

Staring down at the screen, he saw the image of James "Rhodey" Rhodes, his best friend and the godfather of his daughter.

"Hey, Rhodey, what's going on?" He greeted.

"What's going on? You blew me off is what's going on." Rhodey said sounding aggravated.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Tony said.

"The award. I was supposed to be presenting it to you." Rhodey reminded.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Tony mentally cursed as he remembered the award he was supposed to accept from Rhodey tonight at an event.

He supposed his father's friend Odadiah Stane, a man his mother and daughter both hated, must have stepped in and accepted it on his behalf.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot all about that." Tony groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, no kidding. You better have a damn good reason for it." Rhodey said.

"As a matter a fact, I do. Today is Jun's birthday. I decided to spend the day with my girlfriend and our children today." Tony informed.

Rhodey went silent on the other side of the line and groaned in annoyance.

He couldn't be upset with Tony for wanting to put his family above his work.

It was one of the admirable things about the man and Rhodey respected Tony for wanting to spend as much time as he posisbly could with his family.

"Oh, I see. At least tell me you didn't forget about tomorrow." Rhodey said.

"Um, no, of course I haven't. What am I doing tomorrow?" Tony asked making Rhodey roll his eyes heaven's ward, praying for the patience he needed to deal with his friend.

"We're supposed to be in Afghanistan tomorrow. For the presentation of the Jericho missile." Rhodey reminded.

The reminder of what he was supposed to do tomorrow made Tony whine in disbelief.

He had been hoping to spend some time with his daughter tomorrow, helping her with the creation of one of inventions.

"Right, okay. I will see you tomorrow. I promise I'll be there in time." Tony swore.

"You better. I'm not waiting on you, I'm warning you." Rhodey told him.

"Got it. I will be there." Tony said.

"Good. Tell Jun I said happy birthday." Rhodey said before hanging up.

Turning his phone off, Tony then turned his attention onto the three women and the dragon who were all staring at him, wondering what the phone call was about.

"So, that was Rhodey. He says happy birthday and that I need to be in Afghanistan for a presentation tomorrow." Tony announced.

"Afghanistan? Does it have to be there? I mean, it doesn't seem safe." Tatia said trying to hold back the fear she felt about her boyfriend heading off to that part of the world.

"I don't think it's really safe anywhere." Veemon commented.

"Sweetheart, I promise you, I'll be fine. I'm going to have plenty of soldiers with me the entire time. Don't worry about it. Tell you what. After I get back, the two of us will go out together and have a romantic date. What do you say?" Tony grinned.

Finding herself smiling at her boyfriend, Tatia agreed and Tony kissed her knuckles.

(The next day...)

Jun's birthday ended peacefully and the family went back home to get some sleep so that they could see Tony off, Davey having a hard time letting her father go since she had a bad feeling about him leaving for Afghanistan.

Trying to keep herself busy until her father returned, Davey went out around the city, heading off to Brooklyn, finding herself interested in visiting the part of Manhattan where her grandfather had helped to create the world's first super soldier.

Walking around Brooklyn, the raspberry haired girl passed by an alley and gasped in shock when she found herself being jumped by a man who dragged her into it.

He looked to be homeless since he was filthy and covered in old clothing.

"Shut up and you don't need to get hurt." She was threatened.

"Look, whoever you are, you don't need to do this." She tried to reason with him.

"Shut up! All I want is your money. Just hand it over and you can go." He said as he held up a knife.

Remembering the self-defense moves her godfather had taught her, Davey played possum and reached into her jeans' pocket for her wallet.

"That's it, come on. Hand it over." The man said as he held his free hand out expectantly.

She honestly couldn't believe that people in Brooklyn would actually try to mug someone in broad daylight.

Seeing the man left himself open and unprepared for an attack, Davey aimed a punch for his face, catching him off guard.

Acting quickly, Davey aimed a kick for the hand that held the knife and kicked it away, sending it falling onto the alley floor.

"You little bitch! You asked for it!" The man growled.

He then threw a punch, but Davey ducked and threw her fist into his stomach, then dropped low to the ground to throw her leg out, sweeping the man off of his feet.

When the man hit the ground, Davey was quick to stand up and made to grab for the knife before he tried to get it.

Managing to grab the knife, Davey then gasped when she felt the man latch onto her ankle, pulling her down onto the ground and he climbed on top of her.

They started a struggle for the knife, Davey trying her best to keep her grip on it when the man then moved one of his hands down to grasp her neck while his other own tried to pry her fingers off of the weapon.

When the man's hand touched her neck, it also touched the stone and it glowed.

The stone sent out a blast of orange light, stunning the two who starred in shock.

Feeling the power of the stone surge through him, the man screamed in pain as he then exploded into orange dust, making Davey cry out as she covered her head, blocking herself from the blast.

Chest heaving from the fight she had been in and the fright she had experienced, Davey lowered her arms and stared in horror as she then touched the stone around her neck, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Climbing to her feet, Davey then rushed out of the alley, wanting to escape before someone called the police to report the screaming and strange light they may have seen.

When she finally got to her car, Davey locked herself inside of it and broke down, crying over the fact that she had accidentally killed someone.

After getting all of her tears out, Davey started the car and drove back to New York, wanting to return home and get into contact with Gennai, hoping he would have any information on the mysterious stone.

She had found it in the Digital World; therefore, she concluded that Gennai would be able to tell her whatever she needed to know about it.

She needed to know everything she could about the stone, in case it did something like that again.

To be continued...


	2. The Infinity Stones

"Infinity Stones"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Telling Veemon what had happened earlier, Davey then started locating Gennai's home in the Digital World and the duo rushed off into the other dimension to speak with the guardian.

They easily found the entrance to Gennai's home at a lake and ventured inside of it, looking around at the garden and the Japanese styled house that the guardian lived in.

Knowing that the duo of Miracles would be arriving, Gennai stepped out of his home and smiled in greeting towards the young woman, amazed with how much she had grown.

As for Gennai, he was no longer a young man like they had seen him last time.

His hair had grey strands going through it, there were wrinkles around his eyes and he had grown out a moustache.

"Davia, Veemon, welcome. It's great to see you both again." Gennai smiled as he walked over to greet them.

"Gennai, we have a problem." Veemon announced looking serious.

Seeing the playful, cheerful Digimon looking serious, which was a shock for the guardian; gennai stopped walking and glanced them over.

"Oh? What is it?" He asked.

"It's this stone. I found it in the Digital World years ago. Earlier today, I was attacked by someone and when they touched the stone, they were vaporized. I need to know, what is this thing?" Davey asked.

Eyes landing on the aforementioned stone, Gennai's jaw dropped and his expression filled with shock at the sight.

"No, it's not possible! You're a human; you shouldn't be able to control it!" He exclaimed.

That reaction made Davey and Veemon curious as they shared a look, wondering why Gennai was shocked by the sight of the stone.

"What? What's not possible? And control what? What's going on here?" Veemon asked.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Gennai then ushered the duo into his house, wanting to speak with them privately and in the safety of his home.

"Hurry now, come inside. We'll speak there." He said.

Walking into the house, Veemon and Davey allowed Gennai to lead them into the living room, which looked like a dojo, and sat down on the cushions that were on the floor.

Trying to settle his thoughts, Gennai then grabbed an old, ancient looking book and sat down in front of the duo of Miracles as he prepared to explain something he never thought he would have to talk about with the DigiDestineds.

"So, what is it? What's going on here, Gennai?" Davey asked the man.

Opening the book, Gennai then showed off a page that had a picture of six colorful stones on it.

"Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. They were known as the Infinity Stones." Gennai explained.

"The Infinity Stones? What are those?" Davey questioned.

"They're sentient beings. The stone you wear is one of them. Each stone holds a great power inside of them. The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities so that way, each of the stones can possess unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations for over millennia of years. Only beings of immense power can wield the stones, which is why I'm shocked that a human is able to wear one without being destroyed." Gennai frowned.

Jaw dropping in shock at the information she heard, Davey tried not to panic over the fact that she was wearing an alien stone around her neck and had been for six years.

"But-But why did it react that way when that man touched it?" Davey asked.

"Because he was not worthy of its power. Also, if the stone has allowed you to touch it and wear it, then it means that the stone has chosen you as its host. Because of this, the stone will protect you from whoever tries to harm you." Gennai explained.

Thinking back to the mugger with the knife, Davey remembered the crazed look in his eyes as he tried to take her money.

She knew that the man was homeless and seemed to be desperate for money and desperation would make people do things they usually wouldn't if they were sound of mind.

A part of her felt bad that the man was homeless and had to resort to attacking people for their money so he could survive, but another part of her felt angered that he may have actually killed someone.

Who knew what that man was truly capable of and what he may have done?

The stone had only done what it thought was needed to protect its host from danger, but she wished it could have done something other than kill the mugger.

"What was this stone doing in the Digital World?" Veemon asked.

"The Infinity Stones scattered throughout the universe, going to different galaxies and dimensions. Which is honestly a good thing. If someone were to ever gather all six stones together, then they could do some real damage with them. All of the monsters you've seen in the past, the Dark Masters, Myotismon, Diaboromon, they are nothing compared to the power of these stones." Gennai warned.

"They could easily destroy the universe." Davey said looking worried.

"Exactly. But, we have no need to worry. There is only one stone on Earth at the moment and it has chosen you as its host. No one can take it from you forcefully." Gennai assured.

"That's good to know. The stone works the same way a Digivice and Crest do." Davey muttered.

"Davia, I know this is quite a bit of information for you, but if I'm being honest, I think it's wonderful that you were chosen to be a host of the stone. You're an innocent, pure and kind hearted person. You always do everything you can to help people, even if the others don't agree with you. I know that you will do the right thing and use the power of the stone for good. And please, don't let what happened earlier weigh down on you. You did not kill that man, the stone did. Remember that." Gennai told her.

"Thanks, Gennai." Davey smiled, feeling happy that the guardian had faith in her.

Smiling at the DigiDestined of Miracles, the guardian then closed the book and handed it over to the girl.

"Perhaps you would have better use of this book than I would, Ms. Stark." He said.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Davey stared at Gennai, unable to believe that the man knew who she really was.

Veemon's jaw dropped in shock as well, wondering how the man knew who his partner really was.

"How..." She trailed off.

"Azulongmon knows everything about his Chosen Children. Don't worry, the others don't know and I won't tell them, either. It's not really any of their business anyway." Gennai winked.

"At least someone is trustworthy. Seriously, though, thanks so much Gennai. I really appreciate all of this." Davey said as she accepted the book.

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Stark. Now, I wish you every bit of luck you will need in the future." Gennai said.

Smiling at the man, Davey and Veemon were then walked over to the nearest portal with Gennai escorting them, wanting to see them off safely.

Surprising Gennai with a hug good-bye, Davey jumped through the portal with Veemon and they landed in her bedroom back in New York.

Sitting on her bed, Davey started reading the book, wanting to learn everything she could about the Infinity Stones.

"So, what does the book say? Did you find out which stone you have?" Veemon asked as he jumped up onto the bed beside his partner.

"Not yet. I'm reading something about the Reality Stone right now. Turns out, whoever wrote this book, doesn't know a lot about the stones. Mostly, all it talks about is the legends behind them. I don't know what's real or not." Davey said.

Veemon stared down at the book, and then his scarlet eyes wandered up to the stone that was resting peacefully on his human's neck.

He had known for years now that the stone seemed to be alive and it reacted to Davey's emotions, usually making her eyes turn orange at certain moments.

"I hope we find out more about the stone and fast. I want to know exactly what it can do." Veemon informed.

"So do I." Davey sighed.

To be continued...


	3. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Stark Crossed

"Hell Hath No Fury Like a Stark Crossed"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

A day after Davey had learned that she had become the host of one of the Infinity Stones, the raspberry haired girl had finally found out which stone she had.

The Soul Stone which had gotten its name because of its ability to steal the souls of people.

This fact shocked Davey and she wondered if the mugger's soul was trapped inside of the Soul Stone when his body was destroyed.

But, something good she found out was that the Soul Stone would protect its host from any attacks.

Shaking off the information she had learned about the Soul Stone she wore around her neck, Davey had gotten ready for the day by taking a shower and then dressed into a pair of jeans and her ACDC spaghetti strapped top she had made out of one of her father's old band t-shirts.

Walking out into the kitchen, Davey found her mother setting a plate filled with bacon on the table while Jun brewed some coffee, filling the air with the scent of caffeine and hazelnut.

Veemon was carrying plates and silverware over to the table, setting them out properly like he had been shown by Tatia.

"Morning." Davey greeted.

"Morning, honey." Tatia smiled tiredly.

The brunette hardly got any sleep the night before since she was worried over Tony, hoping he would return home safely soon enough.

"Coffee's done." Jun said as she poured herself a travel's mug full.

She was heading back to the campus that morning and she wanted to hurry before she was late.

"Great. I need it. I was up late researching something." Davey said as she rushed over to the coffee pot.

"I honestly don't understand humans and their obsession with coffee. You guys treat it like its ambrosia or something." Veemon commented with his hands on his waist.

"To us humans, it's as good as ambrosia." Jun stated as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

As the bacon, eggs and toast were all cooked; the three brown eyed women took their seats at the table with the blue dragon and started eating together like they did every morning.

Just then, their meal was interrupted by someone knocking on their door.

Sharing looks of confusion, wondering who could be at the door, Davey stood up from the table and made her way over to answer it.

"I've got it!" Davey called.

Standing in front of the door, Davey pulled it open to reveal Rhodey who was standing there in his uniform and looking crest fallen.

"Uncle Rhodey, you're back!" Davey exclaimed and gave her godfather a hug.

Hearing who was at the door, Tatia, Jun and Veemon all got up from the table to go greet the man.

"James, it's good to see you." Tatia smiled kindly at the man.

"Where's Dad?" Jun asked when she noticed the dark haired man wasn't with Rhodey.

Sighing as he felt the guilt weigh down on him, Rhodey watched as his goddaughter pulled away from him and gave him a look of concern.

"Did something happen in Afghanistan?" Davey asked.

"Yeah, something really bad happened." Rhodey said as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Stepping back, Davey stared at the colonel and felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, praying that whatever happened to her father wasn't as bad as she was imagining.

"James, what is it? Where is Tony?" Tatia demanded.

"During the transport, Tony's car was attacked. All of the soldiers inside were killed, but Tony... He's missing. We think he may have been kidnapped by whoever attacked." Rhodey revealed.

As soon as Rhodey said that her father had been attacked, Davey felt her mind go blank and like her lungs were filling with water.

Tatia burst into tears, crying into her hands as Jun comforted her, but Davey was unable to react to the information.

She was simply frozen in a state of shock, heartbroken over the fact that the most important person in her life had been taken away from her.

The shock and heartbreak soon faded away into boiling rage.

Whoever had taken her father away from her, she would find them and she would get him back, no matter what.

As soon as Rhodey left and the family spent the next few hours mourning over the loss of their boyfriend and father, Davey took out her laptop and connected JARVIS to her system.

"JARVIS, can you hear me?" Davey asked.

"On line and ready for commands, Ms. Davia." The artificial intelligence reported.

"Hook me up to the satellite from Afghanistan. I want to have full visual on what happened during the day my father was attacked." Davey ordered.

"Yes, ma'am, right away." JARVIS said.

Veemon remained silent as he stood off to the side, watching as his partner pulled up the footage of the caravan Tony was in being attacked by a few missiles that were fired off by a group of men in turbans.

Noticing something about the missiles, Davey froze the image and widened the shot to see what was written on the side on it.

"What the hell? That's not possible." Davey gasped.

"What? What isn't possible?" Veemon asked as he pulled himself up onto the bed.

"This missile that was fired at my father's caravan was made by Stark Industries. But that's not possible! My father never made any trades or sales to that area of the world. JARVIS, pull up the sales that the company has made." Davey said.

"Yes, ma'am. But from what I can see, sir has never made any sales to the Middle East." JARVIS reported.

As the documents popped up on the screen, Davey started reading them all through carefully, taking a few hours to do so to make sure she didn't overlook anything, and discovered that the sales were all done to different American organizations.

"Something doesn't feel right about this. I smell a rat." Davey glared.

"A rat? What does that mean?" Veemon asked her.

"No one should have been able to get their hands on these weapons without their being some record of the transaction being made. And if Dad never sold them to these people, then that means...someone working at SI must be selling the weapons to terrorist groups without Dad knowing about it!" Davey concluded.

"How did you come up with that theory?" Veemon asked with shocked eyes.

"It's the only logical explanation. Someone is selling the weapons from my father's company illegally and I'm gonna find out who it is. And when I do, I am reporting him or her to the authorities and that mother fucker is going down!" Davey glared as her eyes glowed orange.

"Or the Soul Stone will kill them." Veemon muttered.

If Davey were being honest, she wouldn't mind if the Soul Stone took the soul of the person who betrayed her father and condemned him to death.

"Vee, do me a favor and get me some coffee and food. I'm gonna be up for a while trying to find things out about this stuff." Davey told him.

"You're going to obsess over this aren't you?" Veemon asked feeling worried.

From what Veemon knew about the Stark family, they all had a tendency to obsess over whatever project had caught their attention.

There was a chance that Davey would work herself to the bone and until she was about to collapse from exhaustion from trying to locate her father.

"Not obsess, Veemon. It's called determination. I'm going to find him and bring him back home no matter what." Davey declared.

Hearing this, Veemon began to worry.

He wasn't going to be able to stop his partner from trying to find her father, but he was going to work hard to make sure she stayed healthy while she did so.

"I'll go get you some food." Veemon said as he walked out of the room.

Davey was usually the one who kept him fed and bathed, now it was his turn to do so and he was going to be at her side the entire time while she tried to find the location of her father.

Grabbing a bag full of apples and a few water bottles, Veemon carried them into the bedroom, knowing he was going to need to stock up on all types of food and beverages during the time Davey spent working.

To be continued...


	4. Never Underestimate a Stark

"Never Underestimate a Stark"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

A month had gone by since Tony had been missing and the government had declared him dead much to the frustration of Rhodey.

As for Davey, she was furious that the American government was proving to be completely useless and she started working even harder than she usually did trying to locate Tony.

She had even stopped going to school since she had taken the exams she needed to graduate early.

After all, with her intelligence, Davey could have easily graduated from high years earlier.

Her mother was unaware of what her daughter had done and Davey spent each week day going to her house in Manhattan, using the computer she had set up there to work with JARVIS on finding her father.

The girl was getting closer and closer at finding her father, hacking into every satellite and government agency she could to give herself a chance at learning all she could to track him and the kidnappers down.

During her searches, Davey had found quite a bit of information about people who hated her family and learned that her grandfather had made plenty of enemies by lying and manipulating others over the years to get to the top.

Apparently, Howard Stark didn't just become rich and famous from his hard work and intelligence.

The more Davey learned about her grandfather, the happier she was that she never met him.

One night, Davey had fallen asleep from working and she was paid a visit from a mysterious figure dressed in black.

Picking the lock on the back door, a chestnut haired man with a metal arm crept into the house, searching for the raspberry haired young woman.

He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to come visit her, worried that something may have happened to her during the last two months he had been away.

Silently walking up the stairs, the man poked his head into the study and found the girl asleep at her desk, her head lying on the keyboard.

In the corner of the room, Veemon was curled up on a bean bag chair and was sleeping soundly.

Walking inside the room, the man gently scooped the raspberry haired girl into his arms and he carried her into her bedroom, pulling the sheets back and set her down on the mattress.

Taking the girl's shoes off, the man then pulled the covers up over her body as Davey moaned, her eyes slowly opening.

"Jace?" She questioned when she saw the familiar metal hand.

Making a shushing noise, Jace brushed Davey's hair out of her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Go back to sleep, _krolik_ (bunny)." He whispered to her.

He then got up to leave the room, but was stopped when he felt the girl grab his metal hand, trying to pull him back over to her.

"Stay with me, please." She begged.

Staring down into those wide innocent eyes, Jace was unable to deny the girl what she wanted.

He knew it would be best if he left, but she seemed distressed about something and needed companionship, so he would give her that.

Kicking off his boots and taking off his Kevlar vest that had his weapons attached to it, Jace climbed into the bed beside Davey and felt the girl cuddle up into his side.

His body felt warm and his heart pounded against his ribcage as he felt the girl nuzzle into his side, taking comfort from the man.

Looking down at the girl and seeing the dark circles under her eyes, Jace traced her face, confused about what could have bothered his dear _krolik_ to make her lose sleep and stop taking care of herself.

"Why did you come here? Was your arm malfunctioning?" Davey asked as she rested her head against his chest.

"No. I felt like I needed to see you. I was... I felt like something was wrong." Jace explained.

"You're not wrong." Davey muttered as she buried her face into Jace's bare chest, taking comfort in the heat that radiated from his body.

"What is it? What's bothering you, _krolik_?" Jace asked feeling worried about her.

"My dad was abducted a month ago. Everyone seems to think he's dead. But I don't believe that. I'm not going to stop believing until I find a body." Davey declared.

Feeling the desire to comfort her, Jace placed his hand on her back and gently started rubbing circles.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon enough." Jace said.

Humming at that, Davey then nuzzled against his chest and closed her eyes, slowly beginning to fall asleep.

Staring down at the girl in his arms, Jace decided that he would stay for a bit longer before he returned to his handlers.

(The next morning...)

Waking up in her bed, Davey felt dazed and slightly confused.

She could have sworn she was paid a visit from Jace last night, but perhaps she had dreamed it.

Rolling onto her side, Davey was surprised to find a daffodil lying on her pillow.

Picking the flower up from off of the pillow, Davey inhaled the scent of the yellow plant and felt herself smiling, realizing that she hadn't dreamt up Jace visiting her.

Getting up out of bed, Davey placed the flower in the book about the Infinity Stones, wanting to keep it pressed, then rushed off to her bathroom to take a shower, eat breakfast and then get back to work.

Getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a white tube top, Davey found Veemon already downstairs, munching on some toast.

"Hey, there you are. Where were you sleeping last night?" Davey asked him.

"In the study. Nice to know you were able to walk your way to your room and fell asleep in your bed." Veemon commented.

At his partner's silence and noticing the sudden twitch of her lips, Veemon then realized something.

"Did you secret ninja boyfriend show up last night?" He asked.

"He's not my boyfriend. And yes, he did. He carried me to bed and tucked me in. He was just being a good friend." Davey shrugged.

"Good to know someone is." Veemon said.

He had never met the strange man who kept appearing at the house, but he had seen glimpses of him and caught his scent of frost, gunfire, musk and clover lingering on his partner.

Walking over to the coffee maker, Davey started brewing the dark liquid and also grabbed a bottle of Nesquik chocolate syrup to pour it into her drink.

She enjoyed drinking coffee with some chocolate mixed into it.

"Are you at least going to eat breakfast before you get back to work?" Veemon asked the girl.

"Yeah, I am. Also, I'm going to call Mom and tell her where I am." Davey informed.

"Good. Wouldn't want her to start freaking out." Veemon commented.

Cooking a BLT sandwich for breakfast, Davey then went back into her study to continue her work.

Sitting down at her computer, the raspberry haired girl turned it on and was met with the logo for Stark Industries.

"Good morning, Ms. Davia." JARVIS greeted.

"Morning, J. What do you have for me?" She asked.

"I have discovered that you aren't the only one still trying to locate sir's whereabouts." JARVIS revealed.

"Oh? Who else is trying to find him?" Davey asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"It's an organization called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." JARVIS said.

"That is such a mouthful. They should just shorten it to SHIELD. Much easier to say. How you been able to learn anything about them?" Davey asked.

"I'm afraid not. They have quite a strong defense against my program. I can't hack into the system." JARVIS told her.

"Maybe the two of us can make some headway together. Let's see just who these people are and what they want with my father." Davey said as she wiggled her fingers to get them loose.

Typing away on her keyboard, Davey then brought up the website for SHIELD, learning that they had a small school for trainees which acted as a police academy.

Hacking further into the system, Davey was shocked when she found her grandfather and great-godmother's names pop up on the screen.

Diving further into the files she pulled up, Davey learned that it was Howard and Peggy who both founded SHIELD along with Chester Phillips and that the agency used to be known as the Strategic Scientific Reserve, the same organization that created Captain America.

Much to her further horror, Davey learned that SHIELD had a file all about her and had information on her past as a DigiDestined, showing her riding Raidramon with Willis Stuart and Terriermon, ExVeemon stopping Cherrymon from destroying the Christmas tree in Rockefeller and various other pictures.

Instead of her being labeled as Davey Stark, she was known as Davey Motomiya much to her relief, but the fact that SHIELD knew about her intelligence level and her ability as a hacker was quite troubling.

"I can't frigging believe this. Are these people... Do they actually think I'm a threat?" Davey exclaimed in shock.

"You do have skills that would make you seem like a threat if you ever worked against them. But, according to what I've read, I think that SHIELD wants you to join them." JARVIS concluded.

"Not sure how I feel about that. But maybe, the guy in charge and I can have a little talk." Davey decided.

"Are you sure that is wise, ma'am?" JARVIS asked sounding worried.

He had already lost Tony, he was not going to let his creator's daughter escape him and put herself in danger as well.

"I have to do this, J. These guys have resources to find my dad and I have them, too. If we worked together, then maybe we'd finally be able to find out where he is and bring him home. Then, we can also figure out who betrayed Dad in the first place." Davey explained.

"I don't agree with this. But if you think this is the best, then I will support you no matter what." JARVIS told her.

"Love you, J." Davey grinned.

"I know." JARVIS sounded smug when he said this.

Learning who was currently in charge of SHIELD and the agents, she started learning more and more about Director Nicholas Joseph Fury.

Hacking into his e-mail account, Davey sent him a message that she wanted to meet with him and gave him the information on where and when.

She waited all of 15 minutes before she got a reply and saw that Fury agreed to the meeting.

Satisfied, Davey decided to get ready and gathered up all of the information she had discovered over the last month, knowing she would need it if she and Fury were going to work together.

To be continued...


	5. The Stark and SHIELD

"The Stark and SHIELD"

 **Okay, to Pixie, I know that the Soul Stone is really green. But the MCU has changed the colors of all of the stones. The Space Stone is blue, the Mind Stone is yellow, the Reality Stone is red, the Time Stone is Green and the Power Stone is purple, meaning the Soul Stone is now orange. Also, every stone has already been found in the MCU movies except for the Soul Stone. It would make sense that that stone would be the one that Davey found since no one knows where it currently is, although people do think it might be with Heimdel or with Hela, but that's just them guessing. Please enjoy and review!**

Informing Veemon what she was doing, Davey then pulled on her running shoes and grabbed a blue sweater and a pair of black sunglasses before she stuffed the de-Digivolved DemiVeemon into her shoulder bag since he refused to let her go alone.

Getting into her car, Davey drove off to the coffee shop her mother owned and walked inside, glancing around for Fury, curious to see if he arrived yet.

Glancing around, she found a large African American man who had an eye patch and was dressed in a blue button up shirt and black jeans with a pair of combat boots.

She recognized him from the pictures she found of the man on the SHIELD database.

Walking over to the table, she caught the attention of the man who looked up at her, recognition glowing in his dark brown eye when he saw her.

"Director Fury." Davey greeted.

"Ms. Stark." He nodded.

Pulling the chair out, Davey sat down in her seat, not at all surprised by the fact that the man who knew she was.

She had a feeling that he was hiding her true identity from the agency, but she wondered why.

"You know who I am?" She asked.

"It's hard not to. You-"

"Have my grandfather's eyes. I know. Aunt Peggy says that all the time." Davey said.

Fury's lips pulled up into a small smirk as he sipped his coffee.

"That, and there's also the fact that you look exactly like your grandmother when she was a young woman." Fury told her.

This new bit of information took Davey by surprise since she didn't think Fury had met her grandparents, but she supposed it was a possibility.

She knew that she looked quite a bit like her grandmother from the old pictures her father had shown her of Maria.

If it weren't for her hair or her eyes, she would be the spitting image of the woman when she was a teenager.

"Speaking of my family, if my mom sees us, you're a professor from MIT and we're talking about me enrolling. I don't want my mom or my sister getting involved with this." Davey explained.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Fury allowed the excuse since he could respect the girl's wishes to keep her family safe.

"Understandable. Now, what did you want to meet with me about?" Fury asked.

Pulling out her Stark Phone, the teen opened up a video feed of her father being attacked.

"I hacked into the satellite and watched the attack to see if I could learn anything from it. As you can see here, the weapons that the abductors used are from Stark Industries." Davey informed.

Taking the phone, Fury watched the video as it zoomed in on the name that was printed on the side of the missile and saw the shocked expression on Tony's face as he ran for cover before the weapon exploded in his face.

"I then pulled up the records on all of the purchases made. My father never sold any weapons to the Middle East. Only the American government was sold these weapons. Also, there was no way that these guys could have known about the weapon's presentation unless someone tipped them off." Davey said.

"You think someone sold your father out." Fury stated.

"And that same someone has been illegally selling our company's weapons to these terrorist groups. Who knows how many innocent people have been killed or had their lives ruined and blame my family because these crooks are using our illegally purchased weapons? I have been working for a month now, by myself, trying to find my father and figure out who could have done this. I'm getting closer, but I need help. And I think your agency may be the help I need." Davey told him.

Staring into the girl's eyes and seeing how exhausted she appeared to be from all of the work she had done, Fury also realized that she was different from her grandfather and father because she was able to swallow her pride and ask for help when it was needed.

Although, she did seem to inherit their stubbornness and their annoying habit of not being able to take no for an answer.

There was so much talent and potential that the girl had, and if it was cultivated properly, she may be a powerful asset to SHIELD, one that was even greater than her grandfather was.

"I think we can figure a way to pull our resources together and help each other out." Fury said.

(Later on...)

Davey purchased a blonde wig and tucked her raspberry hair underneath it, wanting to keep her identity hidden from the people at SHIELD's New York base when she walked through the doors with Fury.

She may have agreed to come to the building to work, but she didn't want anyone to know exactly who she was since her hair was like a target painted on her back.

People would easily be able to point her out in a crowd because of it.

As for Fury, he had donned a floor length leather jacket and was leading the girl through the building, passing by various agents along the way as he marched off to the office where the girl could use the computer to find Tony.

A middle aged man with brown hair and blue eyes met them along the way, nodding at them in greeting.

"Welcome back, sir." He greeted making the duo stop walking.

"Coulson, this is Motomiya. She's here to help track down Stark." Fury told him.

The man, Philip Coulson, knew exactly who the girl was when he heard her name, knowing it was an alias to keep her identity hidden.

Fury was a paranoid man and feared that there were double agents working in his agency and wanted to keep the Stark legacy safe, just like her father had tried hard to do all of these years.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Coulson held out his hand.

"You too." Davey said as she shook hands with the man.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Coulson asked her.

"Do you know who I am?" Davey questioned him.

Sharing a look with Fury and receiving a nod from the man, Coulson nodded at the girl.

"I do." He confirmed.

"Then believe me when I say I can handle this." Davey said.

There was a small bit of arrogance in her tone, but mostly, there was determination that shone through in her voice and on her face.

"Come on, we have work to do. Coulson, you'll stay with Motomiya and aid her in any way you can. Whatever information she needs to locate Stark's whereabouts, give it to her. It's imperative that we find him." Fury ordered.

Curious, Davey glanced up at the large man, wondering why it was so important to him that they find her father.

"Yes, sir. Come on, Motomiya, I'll show you where you'll be working." Coulson said as he led her off.

Fury then left, heading off to get back to work, while also waiting to learn when he needed to dispatch the strike team to rescue Tony.

Opening the door to the room that had the supercomputer inside of it, Davey's eyes grew wide in awe as she walked inside.

"Whoa, I could get used to working here." Davey commented.

"Glad you like it. Everything you see here is state of the art and has recently been upgraded." Coulson informed.

"Well, it's about to get a second upgrade. I need to hook up JARVIS to the computer. I'll be able to get the work done faster that way." Davey explained.

Sitting down on the chair, Davey then turned the system on and she plugged in a chip that would connect JARVIS to the computer.

"JARVIS, you there?" She called.

"On line and awaiting instructions, Ms. Davia." JARVIS spoke up.

"Okay, let's get to work. We already confirmed that Dad is somewhere in the Middle East, but we need to triangulate exactly where he is." Davey said as her fingers started moving across the keys.

"I'm comparing your files and SHIELD's at this moment, ma'am. It seems they agree that sir is being held in the Middle East and they have some ideas on which area he could be in." JARVIS reported.

"Good. Let's access the satellites in those areas and watch the feed that was recorded. They have to be seen carrying Dad around out in the open to get him underground somewhere at some point. That has to be why no one was able to find him. They're operating from an underground base." Davey concluded.

Coulson stood back with his arms crossed, an impressed expression on his face as he watched the girl work.

She was most certainly Howard's granddaughter, only with less of an attitude, if that was possible.

Seeing the girl's bag move, Coulson narrowed his eyes at it and watched as a tiny blue dragon crawled out of it.

He recognized the creature as one of those Digimon that kept appearing off and on over the years and knew that this one was the partner of the Stark heiress.

"I don't know how you figure this stuff out. Sometimes I think you might be part robot." DemiVeemon commented.

"Oh, ha ha. Just sit back and watch Mama work." Davey said as she pulled up a video feed and started watching it, while also enhancing the images to make it clearer so she didn't miss anything.

Fourteen hours had gone by since Davey had first arrived at SHIELD and she was constantly at work, watching each video feed with a critical eye to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Coulson had gone out to get her food and water to drink, watching as she pushed herself to keep going, refusing to take a break unless DemiVeemon urged her to do so.

She had also gotten a call from her mother, but she was easily able to lie to the woman by telling Tatia that she was at the house, working on a new project of hers.

Tatia was upset by how much her daughter was working, but allowed it since she knew it was her daughter's way of mourning.

"Ma'am, you have been working for 31 hours now. I urge you to rest." JARVIS said.

"In a little bit. I just want to watch one more video before taking a nap." Davey said.

Coulson then opened the door to the room, carrying a box of donuts and two coffees.

"You should take a break, Motomiya. At least a few minutes to eat something." Coulson said as he placed the box and the coffee cups down on the table in the room.

DemiVeemon climbed up onto the table, opening the box and looked over the donuts, trying to decide which one he wanted to eat.

Pausing the video, Davey then pushed back against the desk, making the chair wheel over to the table where the food was laid out.

Finding a donut that had chocolate icing on it, Davey grabbed it and took a bite, pleased to find there was custard inside of it.

"Happy?" She asked after she swallowed.

"I don't understand how you Starks survive. You always seem to get so consumed with your work that you fail to take proper care of yourselves." Coulson shook his head.

"That's why Dad built JARVIS and Dum-E. Also, I have DemiVeemon with me. He nags more than a spouse does." Davey joked.

"Hey!" DemiVeemon pouted with his paws on his waist.

Coulson shook his head in amusement and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, how long have you been working for SHIELD?" Davey asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Coulson questioned.

"I'm not stupid. I know that Fury probably wants to recruit me. I looked it up and found out that the members of the Howling Commandos joined SHIELD and their relatives work here, too. I just figured that Fury would want another Stark to work here after 17 years without one." Davey shrugged.

The agent was slightly stunned that she knew all of this, but he should have known that the girl would figure things out.

He also knew that she had been taught how to fight by her godfather and that Peggy had showed Davey how to hold and fire a gun.

"SHIELD, huh?" Coulson mused.

"The name for this place is way too long. And anyway, I just want to know more about the people I might be working with one day." Davey concluded.

"Might be?" Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"I might change my mind about joining when I'm older." Davey shrugged.

"All right. I joined the academy after high school while I studied history. I wanted to join SHIELD after I learned about the stories of Agent Carter and Captain Amerca. Fury was actually my supervising officer; he taught me everything I know. And now, after all of these years, I'm his one good eye." Coulson explained.

The next hour was spent with Coulson and Davey talking to each other, getting to know each other better before the girl returned to her work.

When she watched the video on the screen, Davey paused it when she noticed a familiar head of messy dark hair.

Expanding the image and making it clearer, Davey felt a large grin spread across her face.

"I found him!" Davey called over to Coulson making the man rush over.

On the screen in front of them was Tony who was being led into a hidden base by a group of men.

"Excellent job. Write down the coordinates. I'm contacting Fury to tell him the news." Coulson said.

"Right." Davey nodded.

She was excited that she was finally going to see her father again, but now she had another job to do.

Find the person responsible for her father being abducted and for selling Stark weapons illegally.

To be continued...


	6. Changes Being Made

"Changes Being Made"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Fury had sent in his strike team to rescue Tony from the cave, helping the man who had been tortured by the Ten Rings onto the plane and took care of his injuries.

There had been another man in the cave with Tony named Yinsin but he had been killed during the crossfire much to the genius' sadness.

Once Tony was rescued and he had been given medical attention, he was given a drug to make him sleep while Coulson watched over him until they arrived at the SHIELD headquarters and placed him in the medical bay.

Being told when her father was going to arrive, Davey made sure she was there and Fury allowed her into the waiting room.

When she walked into the room her father was being held in, Davey found he had been changed into some hospital scrubs and there was a strange blue glow from his chest.

Curious over it, Davey walked up to her father's side and pulled the shirt down to reveal a metal contraption that was inside of her father's chest, feeling slightly horrified over why it was there and what it's purpose was.

Hours later, Tony finally woke up and found himself in a hospital room, feeling disoriented and confused.

Looking around, he found his precious daughter curled up in a chair, holding DemiVeemon into her chest and was sleeping soundly.

Pushing himself up, Tony carefully climbed out of bed and made his way over to his daughter, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake.

Eyes snapping open at the contact, Davey looked alert and ready for an attack before her gaze settled on her father.

"Hey, princess." He smiled.

"Dad!" Davey exclaimed.

Dropping DemiVeemon on the floor, reminding the dragon of his first meeting with his partner's father, Davey threw her arms around Tony's shoulders, pulling him into a hug and started sobbing in happiness.

"It's okay, princess. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here now and I'm not planning on leaving ever again." Tony said.

Kneeling down on the ground, Tony simply held his daughter, allowing her to cry into his chest in relief that he was finally back.

Tony stared down at his daughter's head, kissing the top of it, breathing in the scent of strawberries and sugar that clung to her, making him think back to the first time he held her after she was born.

He had seen her as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and promised to always protect her and he was going to ensure that he would do it.

Something strange was going on with his company; he knew that when the Ten Rings had fired one of his weapons at him, and he was going to get to the bottom of it to make sure his family was safe.

A knock was heard at the door making Tony look over at it, curious to find a man he didn't recognize walking inside.

Spotting the eye patch he wore, Tony couldn't help but compare him to a pirate.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stark, but we needed to talk." The man said.

Pulling away from her father, Davey wiped her tears away and sniffled, trying to maintain a professional appearance which made Tony feel slightly proud that his daughter knew how to keep up a public image.

She would need that skill if she was ever outted as the heir to the Stark company to protect herself from the psychotic press.

"Fury." Davey greeted civilly.

"Ms. Stark." The man, Fury, nodded at her.

This stunned Tony as he gave the man a sharp look, wondering how it was possible for him to know about his daughter.

"Um, who are you and how do you know my daughter?" Tony demanded.

DemiVeemon then scampered over, climbing up onto Davey's lap.

"That's Fury. He works for SHIELD. Davey used their computers and JARVIS so they could find you." DemiVeemon explained.

"You found me?" Tony asked turning his attention onto his daughter.

"Of course. Wouldn't you try looking for me if I ever got abducted?" Davey asked.

"I would tear this world apart trying to find you." Tony stated.

"Let's hope that never happens." Fury said.

Standing up from the floor, the two Starks turned to face Fury fully to speak with the man.

"So, how did you know about my daughter?" Tony demanded once again.

"I had my suspicions. SHIELD has had an eye on Ms. Stark or should I say Ms. Motomiya for quite a while now. We noticed her hacking skills and also have footage of her fighting those monsters from six years ago. We kept an eye on her because she has potential to be an agent of our facility." Fury explained.

"No way, uh uh. There is no way my daughter is getting involved with this. I had no choice when it came to her fighting evil monsters, but I am putting my foot down when it comes to this." Tony rejected the idea.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her father, Davey looked over at Fury, meeting the man's eye and gave him an expression that said to ignore Tony for the time being.

"Fury figured out I was a Stark because he knew Grandma and Grandpa." Davey stated.

"What?" Tony asked looking stunned by this.

"SHIELD used to be known as the SSR an organization that your father and your godmother both worked for. In fact, Stark and Carter were both two of the founders of SHIELD." Fury informed.

"I don't believe this. I mean, Dad keeping secrets like this from me I can believe, but Aunt Peggy?" Tony scoffed in disbelief.

All his life, Peggy had never lied to him and had been like another parental figure to him.

He put his complete trust in the woman and now he learned she had been keeping the secret of her and his father working together with an agency they founded.

"Carter wanted to keep you safe. She also thought your father would've told you about us when you came of age." Fury said.

"Fury, I think we all know by now that my grandfather is the world's dumbest smart guy." Davey rolled her eyes at the thought of her grandfather.

She often wondered why her sweet kind hearted grandmother ever fell for the man considering he was a lounge lizard who never wanted to get married and had proven to be a bad father.

Edwin Jarvis had been more of a father to Tony than Howard had and he was loved dearly by the Stark family.

JARVIS had been created to honor Edwin's memory and was loved by the Stark family as well, mostly by Davey and Tony.

"That's the nice way of putting it. Anyway, the reason why you're here right now is because of something your daughter discovered. She learned that someone at your company has been making illegal transactions for years now and that is how the Ten Rings got their hands on your weapons." Fury revealed.

"To be honest, I had my suspicions of that too when I saw a missile of my own design blowing up in my face." Tony said.

"Well, I did some digging and I think I figured out who not only sold your weapons to the terrorists, but who also ordered that attack on you." Davey claimed.

At this point, the girl looked enraged and the two men swore they saw her eyes flashing orange for a brief moment.

"Who is it?" Tony asked fearing for the news of who had betrayed him.

"It was Stane." Davey said with anger in her voice.

"Obie? He's been my business partner for years. He even worked for my father and has been friends with him for a long time." Tony said.

"He's also the only person who had something to gain if you disappeared. Think about it, Dad. No one knows about me being alive except for a select few people. Stane doesn't know about me and neither do your board members. Since they don't know about you having an heir, Stane would get control of the company, the family fortune, everything!" Davey explained.

Both men were silent as they listened to the girl, seeing reason in her words and it made Tony burn with rage at the betrayal of a man who had been a friend of his family for years.

He used to call Stane 'Uncle Obie' when he was a child and all of these years, the man had actually been thinking of ways to kill him.

"I can't believe this." Tony groaned as he sat down on his bed.

Why was it so many people from his childhood had been lying to him and keeping secrets from him?

"Dad, it's the truth." Davey insisted.

"I know it is, princess. I just can't believe that a family friend that my father trusted would do something like this." Tony ran a hand down the side of his face feeling emotionally drained.

"It's a possibility. Your father had terrible skills with people." Fury said.

"Understatement of the century. Now what do we do?" Tony asked.

Sitting down beside her father and looking slightly nervous, Davey then decided to speak with him about the ideas she had come up with for the company over the years.

"Well, I spoke to Phil about Stane and he has some guy called Barton spying on him. We can't arrest him without proof, so when we get it, that guy is going down." Davey claimed.

Fury gave her a look at this, stunned to learn that two of his best agents had gone out on a mission without telling him about it first, but he let it slide for now.

After all, they had an enemy to the state that needed to be stopped before he struck again.

"And, well, I think you need to shut down the weapons department of the company." Davey brought up.

Snapping his attention back to his daughter and seeing the worry in her big brown eyes, Tony couldn't help but agree with her.

"I've been thinking about doing that ever since I got kidnapped. You know these didn't just want to kill me? They wanted me to build a Jericho missile for them and tortured me when I refused to do it. My weapons are supposed to help the military, but now they're being used to hurt people, innocent people. The weapons' department needs to be shut down. The board are gonna raise hell about that." Tony chuckled.

"Not if you have something else for them." Davey said.

"You have some ideas?" Tony asked her.

"You two can discuss business later. Right now, we still have a few things that need to be taken care before you can be sent home with your daughter." Fury interrupted.

Sitting down, Tony told Fury everything he knew about the Ten Rings and showed off the arc reactor to his daughter, surprising her when she learned about the reason for it being inside of him.

He had a piece of shrapnel inside of his chest and the arc reactor was stopping it from piercing his heart.

Gripping onto her Soul Stone, Davey wondered if it was possible for her to use it to heal her father with it and would need to do some more studying on it.

Perhaps Gennai knew something else about the Infinity Stones or could direct her to someone who did.

After speaking with Fury, the Starks left the building, Davey wearing a blonde wig to hide her appearance and they drove off to the apartment where Tatia, Jun, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey were all waiting for them.

The second Tony stepped through the door; Tatia jumped him and couldn't stop crying into his chest, planting kisses all over his face before she allowed the others to hug him.

As everyone sat down for a celebratory meal, Davey watched with a happy smile, pleased that her loved ones were all together.

Sadly, she knew that things were about to become hectic when her father called a press meeting to inform everyone that he was shutting down the weapon's department.

Thankfully, she had a few ideas that would get the board to shut up and be satisfied.

To be continued...


	7. I Don't Want You To Change

"I Don't Want You To Change"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After the celebration, Davey had confessed about her graduating early and Tatia had thrown a fit over this, upset that she wouldn't be able to help her daughter get ready for prom or go to her graduation ceremony.

Davey had shrugged all of that off, saying that there were more important things in the world than prom and graduation.

Jun had decided to punish her sister by forcing her to be her model for a line of prom dresses she was creating to show off to her teachers.

That was the perfect punishment since Davey hated having to be forced into the different dresses made up of various materials and being poked by needles by accident.

During this, Tony had called a press conference and told them about shutting down the weapons' department of the company and that he had some ideas that would benefit everyone.

He had also put his acting skills to good use when he came face to face with Stane, pretending everything was fine between them and he had no idea that he was the one who hired those men to kill him.

Tony then rushed off to his lab to work on a secret project to help people and fix the damages that had been caused by his illegally purchased weapons.

After Davey helped him improve the arc reactor, Tony had started working on a suit and requested his daughter for her art skills to design it.

"Okay, how about this?" Davey asked as she held up a design of the armor.

Looking over the sketch pad, Tony found that the armor seemed to have a humanlike appearance and it had the contours a human body would have while it was also colored gold and blue.

"Looks good, but I think it should be gold and red. Those are more my colors." Tony said.

"Fine, but is the design good or should I do something else about the body shape?" Davey asked.

"I think it looks perfect. But we need to work on the thrusters so we can make it fly." Tony told her.

"Remind me again why you guys are doing this?" Veemon questioned.

"Because I need this suit to help me track down the people who have my weapons and stop them from using them to hurt people." Tony stated.

Although Davey was worried about the danger her father would be putting himself in, she was proud of him for wanting to make a difference and fixing the damages Howard and Stane had both done over the years.

"Okay, let's get started. But still, Dad, I wish you would use something other palladium for the arc reactor. I don't think that element if going to last without a few complications." Davey advised.

"Well, princess, you find a new element that is more stable and is a better match for the palladium, and I'll use it. Until then, this is what we've got to work with." Tony commented.

Rolling her eyes at this, Davey then got to work with her father, working on the mechanics for the suit and with melding the metal together into the shape they needed it to be.

Tony also made it so that the suit would only respond to himself, JARVIS and his daughter since they were the only ones he trusted completely with his technology.

Once the complicated part of building the suit was done, Tony had his daughter sent back home, assuring her he could handle testing the flight and adding extra features and requested she prepare her presentation for her ideas to better Stark Industries.

Deep down, Tony was giddy that he was going to be talking business with his daughter and was excited to see what kind of ideas she had come up with.

Returning to her house, Davey walked inside and carried a sleeping Veemon up to her bedroom, setting him down on the bed.

Smiling down at the sleeping dragon, Davey then went into her bathroom to take a quick shower before she got to work on getting her project ideas in order.

Washing her body and hair of the scent of smoke and oil, the girl then dressed into a pair of jeans and a green tube top before she clasped the Soul Stone back around her neck and dried her hair.

Staring at her reflection for a few seconds as she coated her lips with lip balm, her eyes then moved down to the Soul Stone and she gently touched it, feeling a bit more at ease and relaxed with it.

She still worried over the power the stone possessed, but constantly worrying over it wouldn't help her live her life or get things done.

Once she was finished getting ready, Davey went downstairs and yelped in shock when she found a familiar figure sitting at the table, sipping from a glass of water.

Hearing the startled noise, Jace looked over and his blue eyes took in the form of his _krolik_ , noticing that she appeared healthier and happier than she had been last time he saw her.

"Hey." He greeted.

Calming her racing heart, Davey managed to give the man a glare, but it wasn't intimidating at all and it made him grin in amusement.

"I hate it when you do that. How long have you been here anyway?" Davey asked as she walked over to the coffee maker.

"A few days. It wasn't safe for me to head back to base yet." Jace explained.

While he snuck his way here, he made sure no one had followed him, not even the people he worked with.

This girl was something only for him to enjoy and he wouldn't allow his bosses to ruin that.

Despite what the men told him, he was entitled to have something good and only for him in his life especially after everything he had been forced to do for the organization he worked for.

"Do you have any injuries you need me to fix up?" Davey asked as she waited for the coffee to be done.

"I wanted to see you. Make sure you were okay." Jace said.

That confession brought a smile to Davey's face as she turned to look at the man, seeing he was avoiding looking at her, appearing shy after what he told her.

"I'm doing much better now, thanks. My dad's back home and we know who was behind the abduction. When we've got proof, that son of a bitch is going to be completely ruined." Davey stated.

Head picking up, Jace noticed that the girl had taken on a darker tone and he was able to see the hatred shining in her orange flecked eyes.

He didn't like the sudden change in her one bit and he didn't want the anger she had inside of her to consume who she was and change her personality completely.

"Don't do that." He snapped.

Stunned by the angry tone he had, Davey looked at Jace as he stood up in a huff and stormed up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You are the only thing in my life that is good and pure, kind and gentle. I like that about you and I don't want you to ever change. Don't let this guy change you into someone you're not." Jace told her.

Staring up into the beautiful eyes she adored so much, Davey saw that Jace was being serious and didn't like the fear he had for her shining in his eyes.

Reaching up, she cupped his face between her hands, thumbs rubbing over the beard he was growing out and he nuzzled into her hand making her smile at him.

"Don't worry. I won't let this guy change me. But he needs to be stopped. Stane is an evil man and he's already hurt countless innocent people. He needs to stop before he hurts anyone else." Davey told the man.

"I understand. But I still don't like that you're getting involved in this kind of stuff. I'd rather keep you locked up here where you would be far away from harm." Jace stated.

"So would my parents and sister, but that doesn't stop me from doing anything." Davey said.

Hearing the coffee maker making a noise to signal that it was ready, Davey walked over to it to pour herself a mug, but paused with a frown on her face.

"You took off didn't you?" She asked.

When there was no answer, Davey turned around and found Jace had disappeared which made her roll her eyes in aggravation.

"One of these days, I will be putting a bell on him." She huffed.

To be continued...


	8. The Secret Guardian

"The Secret Guardian"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

During the last few weeks, Jace had taken to following Davey around, watching over her from the shadows as she visited her father to speak with him about the company.

Jace hadn't returned to his handlers in a while because he was beginning to remember things about his life and it allowed him to see that the things the people made him do were wrong.

They made him think they were doing things for the good of humanity, but he was actually committing acts of evil in their name.

He had checked himself over to make sure he didn't have any tracking devices on him and swiped some clothing from shops to help blend in when he walked through a crowd.

Mostly, he took of residence at Davey's house since it seemed to be well hidden and no one came to visit it.

During his time staying at the house, he looked over the notes of all the work Davey was doing and saw that she was creating prosthetics for soldiers who had lost their limbs and had even decided on an idea to build a few new orphanages and hospitals to help people.

The girl was turning her father's company that once created weapons into some type of charity that was meant to help people.

While he followed the girl around New York, he noticed that there were some people who were watching her.

One of them was man who seemed to enjoy being up in high places and was easily able to track her that way.

The second person was a redheaded woman that Jace swore he recognized from somewhere, but he shook the thought away and focused on making sure the people weren't going to hurt Davey.

One day, Jace had just arrived at the house and walked inside to find Davey just getting out of the shower.

"We need to talk." He announced.

Yelping at his sudden appearance, Davey clung to the towel wrapped around her body and sent the man a glare.

"Does it have to be right now?" She asked looking very annoyed.

"Yes. It's important. Do you know how to fight?" He asked her.

"Well, a little bit." Davey said.

Turning around, she made her way into her bedroom and started searching for some clothing to wear and Jace followed after her, but turned around to give her some privacy.

"My godfather taught me some self defense moves when I was a kid, but I don't have any other training. Why do you ask?" Davey asked.

She pulled out her underwear, a pair of jeans and a purple spaghetti strapped top which she then changed into.

"Because I saw some people spying on you while you were in town." Jace revealed.

Blinking at this, Davey thought back to the time when Coulson told her he would be having some of his agents from SHIELD watching over her.

One was known as Hawkeye, who was also keeping a close watch over Stane, and the second agent was called the Black Widow.

Coulson probably knew that Davey was going to hack into SHIELD's files to find out who the duo were so she would recognize them if they crossed paths on the street.

She also made it well known that she wanted the two agents to stay far away from her private house since she didn't want anyone else to start following them to her home.

It would ruin her privacy and would also expose Jace which made her worry since she was sure he had been trying to hide from someone for the last few weeks.

"Let me guess. One was a redhead and the other was guy who always perches on buildings like a bird." Davey commented.

"You've noticed them?" Jace questioned.

"No, but I was told that I was going to have some people following me around. They're supposed to be my new bodyguards, I guess. Trying to make sure I don't get abducted like my dad was." Davey shrugged.

Once he was certain the girl was dressed, Jace turned around to see Davey was now hooking the Soul Stone around her neck.

"I see." Jace said.

He felt jealous over the fact that some other people were watching over Davey, but he knew for certain that he was the only one who had any contact with her.

In fact, from the look of annoyance on the girl's face, he could tell that she didn't like being watched over by the two people.

"Anyway, I think it's time you learn how to fight properly. I'm going to be training you. After you finish up whatever work you have to do with your father, we'll get started. You need to know how to fight off anyone who tries to attack you." Jace told her.

Giving the man a curious expression, Davey then brushed her damp hair out of her face.

"This sounds like something my dad would say. But it is something I need to learn how to do. So, when does training start?" Davey asked.

Smirking in satisfaction that the girl saw his reasoning behind the idea, Jace then walked forward and scooped the girl up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Whoa, Jace!" She cried out in surprise.

"We're starting now. The sooner you learn how to fight, the better." He stated.

Groaning in annoyance, Davey tried to push herself up, but it was difficult with how she was being held.

"First lesson. If someone ever grabs you and puts you in a hold like this, you grab onto their belt, pull on it and throw yours heels towards the back of your head. It should throw your captor off balance, and if they let go of you, then you keep the grip of their pants and flip yourself over so you'll land on your feet." Jace explained.

"Uh huh. But what happens if someone holds me like this and they have my legs tied up?" Davey asked as she turned her head to look back at him.

"Plank. You'll end up end up vertical with your hip facing his ear. Then, you can use your hands to do some damage. Poke your captor in the eye or something." Jace said.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Davey questioned.

Jace was silent at that as he carried the girl out into the backyard, deciding to start training her on the grass and somewhere where they would have plenty of room to move.

He would teach her how to fight in tight, uncomfortable places later on when he felt she was ready.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get started." Jace said as he flipped Davey onto her feet in front of him.

Staring up at the man in front of her, Davey thought back to the day when Rhodey first taught her some self defense moves, but knew that this was going to be far different and harder for her to learn.

"All right. So, what do we do first?" She asked.

To be continued...


	9. Till the End of the Line

"Till the End of the Line"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Another week later, Tony and Davey had completed the suit of armor and had tested it out to make sure it worked.

Pepper had walked in on Tony when he was undressing himself from the armor and the woman had called Tatia who rushed over to yell at her boyfriend for whatever hair brained idea he had come up with.

As for Davey, she took off as quickly as she could before her mother turned her temper onto her and the girl was already in the dog house for graduating early from high school.

During that time, Davey had kept up her training with Jace, but she started to notice that he seemed to have moments where he stared off into space and seemed to be trapped inside of his mind.

He was beginning to remember more about his past, feeling like he was close to discovering who he was and wondered why the organization had captured him and turned him into their weapon.

There were a few good moments in his life that he remembered, but most of the things he saw were of the horrible things he had been forced to do and they gave him horrible nightmares.

Usually, he would be woken up by a concerned Davey who would be lying on the bed beside him, running her fingers through his hair and whispering comforting nonsense to calm him down.

She was worried over him, but he didn't know if he could tell her about what was going on inside his head, but he felt like he would need to since even more memories were surging to the forefront of his mind now that the organization were no longer hooking him up to that machine that electrocuted him and erased his memories.

One day, Jace decided to speak with Davey about what was going on inside his head.

Walking down the stairs, Jace made his way down to the kitchen when he heard voices.

"Princess, I think you're being paranoid." A male voice said.

Poking his head around the corner, Jace found a man sitting at the table, sitting on a mug of coffee.

When he saw the man, Jace felt a strange memory force itself into his mind.

 _A man with black hair, a moustache and dark brown eyes with golden flecks walked out onto stage, smiling and giving a show girl a kiss before turning his attention onto the crowd._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" A woman announced._

 _Howard then wiped his mouth of any lipstick that was on him before he grabbed a microphone and addressed the audience._

"Dad, this is serious. The palladium is toxic and it'll kill you if it stays inside your body. You need to replace it with a different element." Davey's voice snapped Jace out of his memories.

Sighing, the Howard Stark lookalike shook his head and seemed to grow a bit depressed.

"I know. But, Davey, I don't know what element to use to replace it. We could probably use vibranium, you know, if your grandfather didn't ruin all chances of us trading with Wakanda after he stole a huge chunk of it to make Rogers' shield." He said spitefully.

"Oh, look at that. Once again, Grandpa's selfish actions come back to bite us in the ass." Davey said sounding angered.

Veemon then climbed up into a chair at the table, blowing at the steam rising from his mug of hot chocolate.

"Maybe Howard has something in his old workshop that can help. After all, Davey, you find plenty of things in that place to fiddle around with." Veemon suggested.

"Maybe." Davey frowned.

"Then it's agreed. I'll focus on exposing Stane and you focus on trying to save my life before the palladium kills me." Tony said.

"Dad, don't joke!" Davey snapped.

She looked angered and also very fearful at the thought of losing her father.

His expression softening, Tony walked around the table and leaned down to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Sorry. And honestly, I am scared. But what scares me even more is Stane finding out about you and trying to hurt you. That's why I hope that bird brained moron finds some incriminating evidence so we can put him away." Tony sighed.

"It won't matter. He'll find a way to escape with all of his influences and will find a way to come after us again. The only thing we can do is wait for him to try and kill us, then Hawkeye and Black Widow can kill him to make sure he can never cause trouble ever again." Davey said sounding depressed.

"Hey, do not talk like that, Davia. He is not gonna touch you. I'd kill him first." Tony said making sure his daughter was meeting his eyes to know how serious he was.

Jace watched as the family interacted, seeing the bond that was shared between father and daughter, knowing that both loved each other dearly and would do whatever they could to keep each other safe.

Waiting until Tony left; Jace then walked out of his hiding spot and captured the attention of Davey who looked over at the man.

"How long have you been there?" She asked with teary eyes.

"Long enough. How are you feeling?" Jace asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Stressed. Worried. And a hell of a lot of things that makes me feel like locking myself up and just crying." Davey said.

Frowning at the look of despair that was on the girl's face, Jace took her hands in his own, lifting them up to his lips and he kissed them.

He hated feeling helpless and unable to help the girl, especially after she had opened her home to him and helped him with his injuries and fixed his arm.

"Do you want me to take care of this Stane guy?" He asked.

Confused by what he meant, Davey lifted her head and met the gaze of the man.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I've done some bad things over the years and I've got a lot of blood on my hands. But, this time, I'll be fine with the small amount of blood if it means getting rid of an evil man that has been hurting your family." He said.

Shocked when she now realized what the man meant, Davey shook her head and leaned forward, placing her hands on Jace's cheeks.

"No, I can't ask you to do that. I don't want you killing someone for me." She told him.

"I just want to keep you safe." Jace said staring into those beautiful brown eyes he adored.

"Thank you, but I don't want you to do that. This is my family's problem. We'll handle this." Davey gave a small smile.

"You don't have to deal with it alone, though. I'm here for you. I'm with you till the end of the line." Jace said.

For some reason, the words he spoke felt familiar to him.

Davey's form then took on one of a young man with blond hair and blue eyes who was staring up at him with a small smile, just like the one the berry haired girl was giving him.

"Thanks, Jace." She whispered.

"Bucky." He spoke.

Fluttering eyes at the name that Jace had just spoken, Davey watched in confusion as the man's face gained a determined expression on it.

"What?" She asked.

"My name is Bucky. Not Jace. I'm sorry it took me a while to tell you, _krolik_." He gave her a sad puppy dog look.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, I never really told you my name when we first met, either. But it is gonna be weird calling you something else. I got so used to calling you Jace. But, I'll get used to it. Nice to finally meet you, Bucky." She grinned at him.

Smiling brightly at how kind and understanding the girl was, Jac-Bucky stood up and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Davey's forehead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, doll." He drawled in a Brooklyn accent.

That made Davey laugh and a blush colored her cheeks, amused by the way Bucky was acting.

Veemon, who had raced off into the living room to leave the duo alone, rolled his eyes at the two humans, wondering when they were finally going to confess their feelings for each other.

They had been having secret meetings for half a year and it was obvious that the man had romantic feelings for her.

Then again, maybe he was waiting until she turned 18 years old before he finally made a move on her since he looked to be in his twenties.

Leaving the future couple alone, Veemon then went back to watching a movie on the TV and also trying to decide what restaurant they should order dinner from.

To be continued...


	10. Information from the Past

"Information from the Past"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next week, Davey and Tony had managed to complete the suit and the man continued flying to different countries to stop the Ten Rings.

Rhodey now knew about it since his team almost shot Tony out of the sky and he went off on the man and his daughter for building the suit, even if it had been because of their good intentions.

Meanwhile, Bucky had remembered more about his past and started using Davey's computer to try and learn more about himself once he remembered his name.

Sitting in the study, Bucky typed in the name Bucky Barnes and there were quite a few men who had the name.

After searching through the different files he pulled up on the computer, he eventually found some records on a man named James Buchanan Barnes and clicked on it when he saw an image of a man who looked exactly like him, only with shorter hair.

While he was looking over the file, Davey then walked into the room, returning from the SHIELD office after speaking with Fury about the prosthetics she was designing.

He wanted to know if SHIELD could purchase them as well and Coulson was interested in having his precious car Lola equipped with the hover technology so it could fly.

"Hey, Buck." Davey greeted.

"Hey, doll. How was your meeting?" Bucky asked as he spared her a glance.

He had told her about his loss of memories and she allowed him to use her computer to try and find anything he could about his past.

"I didn't like it. I honestly don't think I can take over my dad's company. Sitting down and talking with people in an office for a few hours is exhausting and boring as hell." Davey whined.

Pulling back from the desk, Bucky sent the girl a fond smile and held his metal hand out towards her, watching as she placed her hand in his own without flinching or even a second thought.

It honestly amazed him that she was never scared of his cybernetic arm since he had confessed to killing many people with it.

If anything, she seemed to adore his arm and often looked it over to make sure it was in perfect condition.

As for the skin that the metal was attached to, she would always apply ointment to it to help with the scarring and the angry red markings he had.

Leading the girl over, Bucky had her sit down on his lap, brushing her hair back from her face as she leaned her head on his shoulder, relaxing against him.

"So, how was your day?" She asked.

"It was fine. I've been trying to find out more about my past and I think I found something." He said.

Curious over this, Davey glanced down at the computer screen and her eyes grew wide when she saw the name.

"Bucky Barnes? As in the guy who was best friends with Captain America? Who worked in the war with my grandfather? There is no way!" Davey exclaimed.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Veemon asked running into the room.

He was passing by the room when he heard his partner speaking and was curious to see what had rattled her.

"Bucky thinks he found out who he is." Davey said.

Walking up to the desk, Veemon watched as Davey started typing on the keyboard, scrolling through the file on a man named James Barnes and saw a few pictures of Bucky dressed in a uniform.

"You were a soldier?" Veemon asked as he stared at the pictures.

"I guess so." Bucky said as he stared at the pictures.

"I don't believe this. If you really are Bucky Barnes, then...how are you still alive? Everyone heard that you died when you fell off that train in 1945." Davey narrowed her eyes.

"Well, obviously, he survived. Those people from that organization must have found him and experimented on him before they froze him and did all of that brainwashing thing." Veemon suggested.

"That makes sense. And it's also inhumane and disgusting." Davey commented.

Wrapping an arm around Davey's waist, Bucky read the file over her shoulder, reading about how he was a sergeant of the 107th.

He also saw that there were a few notes about his early life on how he was the eldest child of four and had been an overachiever, being an excellent athlete and student and he was a three-time YMCA welterweight boxing champion.

"Wow, you really were an overachiever. I can't decide if we would've been best friends in high school or if you would-a annoyed the living hell out of me." Davey commented.

"Thanks." Bucky said as he gave her an amused expression.

"Bright side. At least we know what your name is." Veemon told him.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish I remembered more about my life. The people I used to be friends with and my family, I wish I knew who they were or where they are." Bucky sighed.

"Don't worry, hun, I'll handle this. I'm sure I can hack my way into finding things about your friends and family members." Davey grinned.

"Can you really do that?" Bucky asked looking at her in surprise.

"Just let me handle it, hun." Davey said confidently.

"Don't worry about it. This girl can do it and not get caught." Veemon smirked.

Bucky gave a small grin and watched as Davey got to work on tracking down the still living members of his family and the Howling Commandos.

After searching for about ten minutes, Davey able to learn that one of Bucky's siblings, a sister named Rebecca, was still living and had a daughter of her own and a few grandchildren.

This relieved Bucky to learn and he thought about going to pay his sister a visit, but wasn't sure how to explain his appearance.

It might startle the old woman and he didn't want to give the woman any sort of discomfort.

Davey was also able to learn that Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan was still alive along with Gabriel Jones and Jacques Dernier.

Bucky was satisfied with the information he was given, but he was upset that the girl wasn't able to find any information on Steve Rogers, his best friend since childhood.

When Steve was mentioned, though, Bucky took notice on how Davey seemed to go silent.

"Do you have something against Steve?" Bucky asked.

"No, it's just that..." Davey sighed.

Turning her attention back onto Bucky and looking away from the computer, Davey stared up at the man who stood beside her.

"My grandfather is Howard Stark. And he has some weird creepy ass obsession with Steve, Well, not really Steve, more Captain America. He basically has a shrine in our house dedicated to him." Davey said.

"I always knew Stark was a weirdo." Bucky commented.

"And that's not all. Grandpa was obsessed with finding Rogers. He wound up neglecting my dad, leaving him in the care of the family butler while he focused all of his attention on trying to find Rogers. Dad grew up doing everything he could to get Grandpa's attention, but the man always came down on him for not being as heroic or Captain America or as amazing as Captain America. Let's just say Dad developed a great dislike for the guy since his own father seemed to care more about finding the world's first superhero than raising his son." Davey explained.

Bucky was unable to wrap his mind around the way Howard had acted over the years, but the more he remembered of the man, the more he started to believe what Davey said to be the truth.

Howard seemed to mostly care for himself and was a lounge lizard that made himself out to be untouchable by even the military.

It didn't surprise Bucky that the man would turn out to be a terrible father since Howard made it well known that he never wanted to marry or settle down.

"Y'Know, my dad never even told him that my mom was pregnant with me. Grandpa was so cold and stern that Dad was scared about his reaction. He would probably force Dad not to have anything to do with me or would disown him for having a child out of wedlock. That's why Dad, Grandma, Aunt Peggy, Jarvis and Mom all kept my existence a secret from him. Grandpa died not even knowing I existed." Davey said.

"That doesn't seem fair to either of you." Bucky stated.

"What's not fair is my grandfather is a selfish asshole whose crimes in the past are all coming back to bite my father and I in the ass. Did you know that my dad was kidnapped by one of the many people my grandfather screwed over? He was only 7 years old at the time. It wasn't even Grandpa who organized the mission to save him; it was Aunt Peggy who did it. Because Grandpa has so many enemies out there, Dad has to keep me a secret from the world to make sure all of the things that happened to him wouldn't happen to me." Davey glared.

Reaching out, Bucky wrapped an arm around Davey's shoulders and pulled her back into his chest, trying to provide whatever comfort he could.

The girl was shaking in rage and sorrow at the conversation about her grandfather and Bucky was upset to learn that Steve would always be connected to the horrible memories of Howard.

Maybe it was a good thing that no one was able to find Steve.

If the super soldier ever was found, Bucky had a feeling it would cause a lot of discomfort and emotional pain for the Starks.

To be continued...


	11. Secrets Revealed

"Secrets Revealed: The Power of the Soul Stone"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After waking up that morning and going through her usual routine, Davey felt a sense of foreboding in her stomach.

She shrugged it off and thought she was being paranoid, but just in case, she called Coulson to see if one of the agents who were spying on her, Black Widow and Hawkeye, were keeping an eye on her father.

Coulson told her that the agents were in New York keeping an eye on her and trying to keep track of Stane which made the feeling of impending doom grow.

Rushing into her garage, Davey looked over her car to make sure it was working properly and then went into her room to change into some new clothing that wasn't stained by oil.

Pulling on some jeans and a white spaghetti strapped top, Davey grabbed her car keys and texted Rhodey to let him know she was flying her car over to her father's house in Malibu so he or someone else from the military didn't try to shoot her out of the sky.

When she opened the door to the garage, she was stunned to find Bucky and Veemon standing in front of her with their arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"I'm going to visit my dad. I need to see him." Davey said as she ducked around him.

"What's going on? You seem worried about something." Veemon commented.

Unlocking the car door, Davey slid into the driver's seat, but Bucky grabbed the door to stop her from closing it.

"Doll, talk to me. What's wrong?" Bucky asked.

He could tell all day that something was wrong with Davey and wanted to do something to help her.

Looking up into the soldier's worried blue eyes, Davey felt compelled to tell him what was wrong.

"I don't know. It's just… Ever since I woke up this morning, I had this sick feeling n my chest. I can't explain it, but I feel like my dad is in trouble. I need to go see him now." Davey insisted.

"All right, fine. You should do that." Bucky nodded in agreement.

He allowed her to close the door, but what surprised her was the fact that he had grabbed Veemon and was climbing into the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing?" Davey asked.

"I'm not letting you run off into danger. I've got your back no matter what." He told her.

Smiling at that, Davey reached over and linked her fingers with the ones from Bucky's metal arm and he tightened the grip, showing that he would be there to support her.

Watching the way the two humans seemed to be staring into each other's eyes, Veemon cleared his throat loudly to snap them out of their trance.

"So, let's go visit Dad." Veemon exclaimed.

"Right. Buckle up." Davey said as she turned the key into the ignition.

Jumping into the back seat, Veemon pulled on his seat belt and Bucky did the same and watched as the garage door opened up for them.

Turning the car on, Davey drove out of the garage and the vehicle rose into the air and when they were a good distance off the ground, she pressed her foot down on the gas pedal, taking off for Malibu.

While they flew through the sky, Bucky checked around warily, trying to make sure no one was following them, worried that his handlers would one day find him.

Three hours of flying through the sky, the group finally arrived at the Stark mansion and Bucky took in the sight as he thought about Howard.

The mansion was definitely to the man's style and he wondered if Howard was the one who designed the building before he died.

Parking the car in front of the mansion, Davey jumped out quickly and ran up to the door, trying to open it, but found t locked.

"What the hell? JARVIS, open the door!" Davey called knocking at the door.

"Something's wrong." Veemon frowned.

Feeling himself slipping into his Winter Soldier role, Bucky pulled out a gun he had hidden in the back of his jeans and glanced around, keeping an eye out for any attackers.

"I can't get the door open. Veemon, break it down." Davey told him.

Nodding, Veemon jumped forward, his head slamming into the door and breaking it in half, allowing Davey to run inside.

Shaking off the slight pain in his head, Veemon chased after his partner and Bucky followed them inside slowly, stalking the area as he did so.

Looking around her, Davey saw that all of the lights were out and JARVIS didn't activate the security protocols after Veemon broke the door down which meant something was wrong.

Making her way to the lab, the raspberry haired girl ran off and threw the door open, staring in horror at the sight that greeted her.

Tony was as pale as a ghost and was lying on the floor with his eyes staring into nothingness with his arc reactor removed.

"Daddy!" Davey cried.

When she moved to get to her father, she heard the click of a gun and froze.

"Daddy?" Someone repeated in shock.

Turning around, Davey felt hate burn through her and the Soul Stone gave off a feint glow.

Stane was standing in the room holding a gun in his hand and the arc reactor was in the other one.

Eyes roaming between Tony and Davey with a curious expression, Stane then laughed in disbelief when he came to a conclusion.

"I don't believe this! After so many years of people joking about Tony having a kid, it turns out to be the truth!" Stane laughed.

Taking a few steps towards the girl, Stane looked her over, taking in everything about her that looked familiar to him.

She had the same eyes as Howard and Tony, but her face looked exactly like Maria when she was a young woman.

"I'll say this about, Tony. He knows how to make some beautiful children. What did he name you? I'm betting Maria. After all, you look just like her. Wouldn't surprise me if he named you that." Stane said.

"Actually, it's my middle name." Davey said as she tried to hold back her rage.

At this moment in time, she felt total hatred.

Never in her life had she wanted someone dead and wanted to be the one that caused someone immense pain than at this moment.

"Really? So, what is you name? I want to know what to put on your headstone when I bury you beside your father." Stane told her.

"Go fuck yourself, Obie." Davey glared.

Scoffing in amusement, Stane lifted his hand that held the gun and pointed it at Davey.

"Suit yourself. Say hi to your father and grandparents for me." He said.

The trigger was pulled and Davey jumped in horror, waiting for the bullet to hit her, but was taken by surprise.

Blood spurted from Stane's head and he fell to the ground, revealing a pissed Winter Soldier who had his gun raised.

Meeting eyes, Davey and Bucky stared at each other as they realized that the man who was a threat to her family was gone.

Remembering her father, Davey's eyes grew wide and tears started spilling as she turned around and rushed over to Tony, finding Veemon there trying to put the arc reactor back in.

"Davey, I think it's broken. It won't work." Veemon said sadly.

Falling to her knees beside her father's body, Davey placed her hands on his face, gently cupping it and started to cry when she felt how cold he was.

"Daddy, please wake up. Daddy come on, please don't leave me." Davey begged.

Walking over, Bucky kneeled down beside Davey and placed a hand on her back, unsure of what else he could do.

He knew that Tony was dead, but he didn't want to voice it and see just how badly Davey would react to it.

Checking Tony's body over and trying to detect a heartbeat or a pulse, but finding none, Davey wailed n despair, unable to keep her tears back as they poured down her face.

All of her life her father was there to help her, teach her, protect her and she could always depend on him.

Now he was gone and she felt like a part of her had been destroyed.

As she buried her face into her father's chest and sobbed hysterically, she was unaware of the Soul Stone coming to life.

Giving off a powerful glow, the light from the Soul Stone grew stronger as it covered Tony's body making Veemon and Bucky stare in awe.

"Davey, something's happening." Veemon alerted her.

Confused about what the dragon was talking about, Davey lifted her head from her father's chest, revealing her eyes to be a dark orange color that reminded Bucky of fire.

Feeling the Soul Stone vibrating with energy, Davey gripped it and stared down at her father's body as she saw how color returned to his skin and the hole in his chest started to close while the metal inside of it, including the shrapnel, began to disintegrate.

Amazed by what she was seeing, Davey started to feel hopeful as she watched her father's body heal itself from the damages done to it.

Then, Tony's eyes snapped open and he gasped in a large lungful of air.

Panting, Tony looked around, his final memories before everything went black being of Stane standing over him as he felt his energy leaving and his body growing cold.

His vision was blurry, but it cleared in seconds and he found himself staring up into the face of his daughter.

"Davey…" He panted.

When he said her name, Davey tackled him into a hug and the Soul Stone stopped glowing, going dormant until its host accidentally activated its power once again.

"Oh, god, Daddy! I was so scared!" Davey whimpered.

Wrapping his arms around the girl, Tony held her tight and pressed kisses onto her head, murmuring words of comfort to her, trying to assure her that he was there and he would never leave her.

Shocked by what he had seen, Bucky leaned back and sat there frozen, unsure of what happened, but he felt happy that Davey hadn't lost her father.

Inhaling the familiar scent that always clung to his daughter, ever since the day he first held her, Tony glanced up and frowned in confusion when he saw the man sitting nearby.

"Princess, why is Bucky Barnes in our house? And how is he alive?" Tony asked.

"Um, hi." Bucky greeted nervously.

"That's a very long story." Veemon said.

Tony was then filled in on everything about the Soul Stone and Bucky, and the man took in everything calmly as he reconnected JARVIS and called Coulson to collect Stane's body.

When Coulson arrived, he had his agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton with him.

As soon as Davey spotted them, she marched right up to the two assassins and started shouting at them, demanding where they were and why they hadn't been keeping an eye on Stane properly.

She wouldn't let them get a single word in and just shouted at them letting out all of her pent up rage while Tony stood up, sharing an amused look with Bucky.

"My girl's a spitfire." Tony smirked.

"You're not wrong about that." Bucky muttered.

Coulson walked over to the two males, looking them over and staring at Bucky with a look of recognition.

"Do I know you?" Coulson asked.

"No. I've never met you before, I don't think." Bucky shook his head.

"I see. And who are you?" Coulson questioned.

"Jace. His name is Jace. He's Davey boyfriend." Veemon cut in before Bucky or Tony could try and think up a lie.

"Really?" Coulson asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it turns out my daughter has been keeping a secret boyfriend from me. I'm kind of hurt." Tony joked.

Bucky didn't say anything and kept silent as he looked over to where Davey was standing, still yelling at Natasha and Clint, noticing that the archer seemed amused while the redhead and staring at him.

He recognized the redhead as one of the Red Room agents he had trained and he felt nervous that she would out him to everyone.

"Princess, would you stop yelling at the assassins and let them to their jobs?" Tony called.

"If they were doing their jobs, Dad, then we wouldn't have been the ones to kill Stane and save the day." Davey complained as she marched over.

Opening his arms to her, Bucky pulled Davey into his side and held her, trying to comfort her as she still felt charged with adrenaline after using the Soul Stone to bring her father back from the dead.

"Anyway, we'll let you guys do whatever you need to do and we'll get out of here. Don't touch my booze." Tony told them.

With that said, the Stark family and Bucky quickly evacuated the building, leaving before something bad happened.

When Bucky passed by Natasha, she caught his eye and a look of understanding passed through those green orbs of hers.

She understood his desire to leave his horrible past behind and he was relieved by this, hoping that she would keep his secret.

To be continued…


	12. The Revelation

"The Revelation"

 **Okay, after this, I think the next chapter will be the last one. Please enjoy and review!**

Once Stane was announced dead and his crimes were alerted to the world, the media kept demanding for a press conference with Tony to confirm if this was the truth, but he refused to give them any attention.

Instead, he was spending time with his family who were all helping Bucky get used to the new time period he found himself living in with people who were happy to welcome him into their lives.

Jun seemed obsessed with giving the handsome man a makeover, but he kept running off to hide much to Davey's amusement since she knew how he felt about being turned into her sister's personal Barbie doll.

When she finally got her hands on him, Jun had trimmed his hair since he didn't want it to be cut too short.

Jun asked him why and he bashfully admitted that it was because Davey had said she loved his hair long which had the magenta haired woman smirking wickedly at him and he felt like running off to hide again when he saw the look on her face.

Needless to say; Jun was the one from the Stark-Motomiya family that scared him the most.

Davey's 18th birthday was quickly approaching and there were preparations being made.

She had decided that it was finally time for her to come out to the world and she felt very nervous about speaking in front of a huge crowd of reporters, but she was trying to prepare for it.

Bucky decided that he wanted to go as well to provide comfort and support for the young woman, although he was going to be hiding behind the scenes so that no one recognized him.

He had stopped shaving so he could have a new beard to make himself unrecognizable to anyone who may be searching for him.

Finally, the day had arrived for the press conference where Davey would be revealed to the world and she was in her room getting ready and also trying not to panic at what would happen.

Meanwhile, Bucky had decided to speak with Tony about a memory that had been plaguing him for a while now.

Dressed in a black suit, Bucky made his way into the office where Tony was standing, texting on his phone and checking over the schedule for the day.

The man was wearing a blue suit and he looked ready for the event that was about to un fold.

"Tony?" Bucky called.

"Hey, Buckster, what's up?" Tony asked shoving his phone in his pocket.

"We need to talk." Bucky said nervously.

He could only imagine the way the man would react to the news and was worried that he would never be able to see Davey again after this event.

Hearing the serious tone in the man's voice and seeing the worry on his face, Tony walked over to speak with him and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Okay. What is it?" Tony asked.

"…I-I killed your parents." Bucky revealed.

Stunned by the news, Tony stared at the brown haired super soldier, unable to believe what he had heard.

"My parents died in a car crash." Tony finally said.

Shaking his head, Bucky stared at the ground in despair as the memory of the event flashed through his mind.

"It was an order. Howard Stark had something in his trunk that my handlers wanted. They sent me after him. I caused the car crash and stole his briefcase from the trunk. I didn't expect there to be a woman there, too. I'm so sorry." Bucky said as tears started to fall.

Staring at the man in front of him, Tony saw how broken he was over what he had done and felt his heart go out to the man.

Tony felt horrified to learn that someone had killed his parents, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt or hate Bucky since the man had protected his daughter and he felt regret over what he had done.

Stepping closer, Tony placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder, stunning the man who looked up at him with wounded eyes.

"My mom was sick. She was already dying and was in constant pain. You put her out of her misery. And as for my dad… We never saw eye to eye. He was never a father to me. Never once spent any time with me at all when I was growing up. Also…you weren't in your right mind when it happened." Tony comforted.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I killed your parents, Davey's grandparents! I don't deserve any kindness from you guys after what I did." Bucky pulled away from the man.

Sighing at this, Tony shrugged and fought back the tears he felt building in his own eyes at the fact that his mother's killer was living in his home but steeled his emotions and reminded himself that Bucky wasn't in control of his actions.

"Dad?" Someone called.

Jumping to attention, the two men turned around to find Davey stepped into the room, wearing a white summer dress, silver kitten heels and her hair had been curled while her lips were painted pink.

The Soul Stone was around her neck as usual and it shone in the lighting of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Davey asked in concern.

"Nope, nothing at all." Tony grinned.

He stepped in front of Bucky, hiding the man who was furiously trying to dry his tears before Davey noticed and started asking him relentless questions.

"Princess, you look so beautiful. I can't believe I have to share you with the world now. Are you sure you don't want to wait a few more years? Or maybe ten more?" Tony asked.

"Dad, people are going to figure it out sooner or later. Especially with SHIELD snooping around and bugging us. It's time." Davey told him.

Sighing at this, Tony placed his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss to her forehead, wishing that he could keep her locked up in a tower where she would be safe until the day he died.

"Okay, princess. Let's get moving then. You know how pissy the press can get if you keep them waiting." Tony joked.

"No kidding. I really hope I don't have to deal with that blonde slut that tried to throw herself at you a few months ago. What's her name again? Christine Evergreen?" Davey asked.

"I think it's Everhart. Whatever. It's best not to bother remembering their names. It makes them think they're important to you." Tony advised.

Davey chuckled at that and turned her attention onto Bucky who had dried his tears and was smiling over at the girl, ready to go with her to a very important day.

Holding his arm out towards Davey, the super soldier gave her a smile and she linked her arm with the metal one she had constantly been working on.

"You're going to do great, krolik. Don't worry so much." Bucky told her.

"Can't help it. My stomach is all in knots." Davey groaned as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Soon enough, the Stark-Motomiya family all drove off to the building where the press conference was being held and Rhodey was with them for support while Pepper was speaking to Coulson who had also arrived to give the girl some support.

Tony walked out onto the mini stage that was made up and cameras started flashing, taking pictures of the man as he stood before the crowd.

"All right. Now, I know everyone is here because they want to know about what happened with Stane. And to answer your questions, yes, Stane has been making illegal transactions to terrorist groups. He had plans of taking over my company by trying to get me killed. When the 10 Rings failed, he tried to kill me himself. What he didn't know was that even f I had died, my company wouldn't simply be handed over to him. It would be handed over to the next in line." Tony said.

Everyone grew silent, but there were a few people whispering on in curiosity as they wondered what was going to happen next.

Clearing his throat and gathering up his nerves, Tony tried to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

"Okay, so, 18 years ago today, my most prized creation was born. Ladies and gentleman, I would like you all to finally meet Davia Katia Maria Stark, my daughter." Tony held his hand out to the side.

Everyone exploded in shock and excitement at the news and turned their attention to the side of the stage as they watched the raspberry haired young woman making her way over to her father, smiling shyly at the audience.

Unknown to Davey, her former classmates back in Odaiba were staring at their TV screens in shock, unable to believe what they were seeing.

Yolei fell off her couch, her mind going numb as she couldn't believe that the girl she used to pick fights with was the heir to a powerful business.

Kari was stunned, but soon started to realize why Davey was always trying to stay out of the limelight and kept her brilliant mind hidden.

As for Izzy, he wasn't stunned at all.

He had his suspicions about Davey for a long time and was smirking over the fact that he was right about his theory on the girl being Tony Stark's daughter.

After all, she looked quite a bit like him and seemed to have the same interests and sense of humor as the man.

Walking over to her father, Davey was pulled into a hug and felt him place a kiss to her head.

"You know, we can still get out of here if you want." Tony suggested.

"When have you ever known me to back down from a challenge?" Davey asked.

Chuckling at that, Tony pulled out of the hug, but kept a hand on her back and pushed her towards the podium where the microphones were set up.

"Okay, um, this is my first ever press conference, so you'll excuse me if I'm bad at this." Davey chuckled lightly.

A few of the reporters chuckled as well which helped to put her at ease.

"Okay, well… My name is Davey Stark, but I'm sure that most people who have met me over the years know me as Davey Motomiya. I was born a few months before my grandparents' death, so they couldn't really announce my existence to the world. Now, I'm sure you all have a bunch of questions for me, but I'd just like to clear a few things up for everyone. My father kept me a secret, not because he was ashamed of me, but to keep me safe. You probably don't know this, but my grandfather Howard had many enemies. And those enemies struck back at him by going after my father when he was a child. He had so many kidnapping scares happen to him that they've lost count. My dad wanted me to be hidden from the world to keep me safe. Being a Stark pretty much has a target painted on our backs. My dad made sure I was a secret from the world so I would have a chance of going to school and having a regular childhood, something that my father and grandfather didn't get to have." Davey explained.

Everyone was silent as they listened to the girl speak and she looked around at the people in the crowd, finding Coulson standing with Happy, Rhodey and Pepper was they stared up at her.

"I'm 18 now and I'm being trained to take over the company. I've already worked with my father to make some changes. And yes, Stark Industries will no longer be making weapons. we will not be held responsible for what the people who buy these weapons do with them. There are better things our company can do." Davey said.

Looking back over at her father, she met his eyes and he nodded, deciding to be the one to take over.

"Okay, and that's it for now. Sorry, but it's my little girl's birthday. We're going to celebrate. Don't worry, this won't be the last time any of you will get to see her. Have a good day, people!" Tony blew a mocking kiss to the audience.

Davey laughed and quickly rushed off the stage, running into the arms of Bucky who hugged her tightly, comforting her as she felt the anxiety of the day flow out of her.

"Oh my god, that was so intense!" Davey whined as she buried her face in his chest.

Bucky laughed at that as Veemon, Jun, Tony and Tatia all gathered around the couple.

"It's all right, it's over now." Tatia comforted.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jun asked.

"We're going to get something to eat. I'm starving." Tony said making everyone laugh.

"I think everyone here is always hungry." Veemon commented.

"Brooklyn…" Bucky frowned.

"What about Brooklyn?" Davey asked looking up at him.

"There was this diner in Brooklyn. They made the best burgers and pizza. It was my favorite place to go to. Steve and I went there almost every day." Bucky said.

Veemon and Davey felt worried that Tony would tense up and get angry at hearing Steve Rogers being mentioned, but the man seemed to be grinning and was relaxed.

"Off to Brooklyn we go." Tony decided.

Everyone then made their way out the back entrance, making their way to the car they had waiting on them, careful not to be noticed by the press.

Sitting down in her seat, Davey pulled off her heels and relaxed against Bucky, feeling content now that she was away from the stressful environment.

"You okay?" Bucky asked her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think I'm still trying to process what just happened." Davey said as she placed a hand on his chest, gaining comfort from the super soldier.

"You'll be fine. I know you will." Bucky said as he rubbed her back.

Smiling, Davey looked out over the car at her family who were all talking and enjoying their time together as they made their way to Brooklyn.

Smiling, Davey felt happy at that moment and hoped that, even though things would get tough, that she would always have these amazing people in her life.

With them at her side, she could accomplish anything.

To be continued…


	13. Prologue

"The Prologue: Daughter of Iron Man"

 **I don't own the music or the images!**

A whole week had gone by since Davey had come out as the heir to the Stark family and the entire world had lost their minds.

Tony had also been revealed as Iron Man and Fury had stopped by to give the man a visit, informing him that there were many "heroes" appearing all over the planet and how he was planning on putting together a team of the best of them.

Of course, Fury intended on putting Tony, Davey, Veemon, Bucky, Natasha and Clint on that team along with Bruce Banner which excited the elder Stark who was eager to have someone of his intellect to converse with.

As for Davey, she said that she would think it over, but everyone could tell that she was distracted by all of the people who had been calling her ever since she revealed herself.

Some of her old classmates were stunned and seemed excited that they had gone to school with someone famous and her teachers were over the moon that they had taught her.

Ken had called Davey to speak with her and had been very kind about her reason for not telling anyone who she was considering what her family's life was like and the dangers that came with the name Stark.

Sora, Mimi, Joe and Cody were also very considerate, Matt didn't care either way, but the others had called her to start demanding why she had lied to them which made Izzy annoyed that his friends were being so immature about the situation and didn't even try to understand why Davey had kept this a secret.

Fed up with the way everyone was acting, Izzy had packed up his bags and went off to New York to visit Davey, having been given the address of her house that she tended to hide out in.

Ken wanted to come along, but his parents didn't allow him to go anywhere alone after they had been told the truth about the Digimon Emperor and learned he had traveled around the world on Christmas Eve to fight evil monsters.

Tentomon decided to come along as well since he wanted to see the different inventions and spend time with Veemon.

"Oh, what a lovely house!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Parking the car outside of the house, Izzy stepped out and stared up at the building and found that it suited Davey just fine.

"Come on, let's head on inside. I can't believe how hot it is this time of year." Izzy sighed.

Tentomon flew over to the door and used his claw to ring the bell.

Footsteps were heard inside and soon enough, the door was opened by Bucky who's eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of the large bug.

"Since when the hell are bugs so big now?" He exclaimed.

Veemon snickered as he walked up behind Bucky and poked his head out to look up at Tentomon who gasped in outrage at the man's outburst.

"How rude!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Tentomon, calm down." Izzy said as he walked up to the door.

The redhead smiled at the super soldier and held his hand out towards him.

"Hello, my name is Izzy Izumi. I'm a friend of Davey's and this is my Digimon partner Tentomon." He introduced.

"Right, I heard about you from Davey. It's nice to meet you. I'm James Barnes." Bucky shook the redhead's hand.

Opening the door wider, Bucky allowed the duo of Knowledge to step inside the house and Izzy toed off his shoes at the door.

"So, how has Davey been handling everything?" Izzy asked.

"She's been trying to ignore the hate those dicks have been sending their way. Can't believe she used to be friends with those Digi-Losers." Bucky scoffed.

"I had hoped that they would have become more mature with time, but I guess I was wrong. I just hope they realize how awful they behaved and will one day apologize." Izzy sighed.

Hearing AC/DC playing through the house, the males all followed it to the garage and stepped inside to find Davey, who was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a black tube top, was working on a red car.

It belonged to Coulson who had requested that she implant the reactor that would allow it to fly.

The man was smiling and he had an excitement in his blue eyes that amused Davey greatly, so she agreed.

She also had a feeling that it would help to distract her from the events that have been happening over the last week.

Smiling at the sight of the girl singing and dancing as she worked, Bucky walked over to the Stark Phone and turned down the music making her look over at him.

"Hey!" She complained.

"We have guests, krolik." Bucky told her.

Looking at the entrance to the garage, Davey smiled and jumped over to Izzy, pulling him into a hug, making him laugh and tried not to complain at the oil stains that he would now have.

"It's great to see you again." Davey said.

"You too. So, how are things going for you?" Izzy asked as he patted her back.

"It's been okay. I've been working with Dad at his company and have been working on opening a new hospital in the middle east." Davey informed.

"That sounds very interesting. What else have you been doing?" Tentomon questioned.

"She's been trying to build some new prosthetics for people who have lost their limbs." Veemon explained.

Awe filled Izzy's eyes at that information and he turned to smile at Davey who was leaning back into Bucky, looking content as he placed his hands on her waist.

"That's amazing, Davey. I always knew you were capable of doing great things, but I had no idea that they would be to this extent." Izzy said sounding very proud.

If Ken had come along as well, he was sure that the indigo haired male wouldn't be able to stop smiling and saying how happy he was for his DNA partner at being able to accomplish something like this.

The girl was blushing bashfully at the praise and was avoiding the smug expressions that Bucky and Veemon were giving her.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just thought it would be something that can help people. I mean, losing a limb makes your life really difficult, but I thought that maybe designing a special type of prosthetic that could move and act like a real limb would make it easier for that person to be able to go to work and play with their children and all that." Davey explained.

"That's very kind of you, Davey. And also considerate. But are there really so many people who have lost limbs?" Tentomon questioned.

Clearing his throat, Bucky then raised his own cybernetic arm which made Tentomon's eyes bug out in shock and he buzzed over, looking at it to see how it was crafted.

"My, I've never seen anything like this before. It's amazing." Tentomon mused.

"Hey, since you guys are here, how about I show you around New York?" Davey offered.

"Aren't you worried about being attacked by the press?" Izzy asked.

"Nah. My dad bought me a bunch of wigs to wear to hide myself. You'll be surprised how something as simple as that can help to hide in plain sight." Davey grinned.

"Well, if you insist. I have been looking forward to checking out the museum." Izzy grinned.

"Great. I'll go take a shower and wash this oil off, then we can get out of here." Davey told them.

She walked off to get changed, Bucky watching her with a smile which Izzy took notice of.

"So, um, are you Davey's boyfriend?" Izzy questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Bucky snapped his attention onto the redhead.

"I've never seen Davey get so close or be so comfortable with anyone who wasn't her family or Veemon. Also, the way you two act around each other seems like the way a couple would act." Izzy explained.

A blush colored Bucky's face and he hoped that the facial hair he had grown out would hide it from the DigiDestined of Knowledge, but he could tell that Veemon knew he was blushing since he was snickering at him.

"It's complicated. I mean, she's 18 now, so she's legal, but… I don't know. Her dad is okay with me hanging around her and trusts me with her life, but I don't know how he'd feel about us dating. Tony's already done so much for me and I don't want to make him feel like I'm pushing it or taking advantage of his kindness by dating his daughter. One who happens to be a lot younger than I am." Bucky explained.

"To be honest, I think you're the only guy that Dad would trust with Davey at all. Any other guy, he'd probably hack into every satellite around the world to spy on them and keep constant surveillance to make sure they're good enough for Davey. You he's totally okay with." Veemon shrugged.

Bucky smiled at that, but still felt a bit apprehensive on the situation.

(A few hours later…)

After taking a shower and changing into a white spaghetti strapped top, jeans and tan wedge sandals and placing on a chocolate brown haired wig, Davey went out into the city with Bucky and Izzy.

The friends had enjoyed their day out, exploring the area around them, but then Davey had been called in by her father who informed her of a meeting they needed to attend.

Izzy and Tentomon went to the hotel they were booked to stay in while Bucky took Davey to the New York office where her father worked.

On their way there, they saw that a group of school children were gathered in the building and were being given a tour by one of the men who worked in the building.

"I didn't know schools were given tours here." Bucky commented.

Davey pulled off her wig and stuffed it in her purse before she shook out her hair, trying to fix it before heading up to the meeting.

"They tend to do this a few times a year. Some schools think that this will be a great educational field trip for the students." Davey explained.

One of the children, a boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes was playing with his Iron Man toy, but a blond boy stole it from him and started teasing the boy.

"Flash, stop that!" The little brunette cried.

"Go fetch, Parker!" The blond laughed as he threw the toy off to the side.

It landed in front of Davey who bent down and picked the toy up, watching as the brunette's bottom lip wobbled and he seemed to be having a difficult time not crying.

A plump Asian boy patted his back, trying to comfort him.

Making up her mind, Davey walked over to the children.

"Excuse, I think you dropped this." Davey spoke up.

Wiping at his eyes, the brunette looked up and was stunned to see Davey standing n front of him, holding out his Iron Man toy towards him.

"Y-Y-You're…." The boy gasped.

"I'm Davey. What's your name?" She asked as she handed over the toy.

"I-I-I'm P-Peter. Peter Parker." The boy stuttered.

Smiling at the boy, Davey then noticed that the rest of the children and the teachers had taken notice of her as well and were staring in awe.

"It's nice to meet you, Peter. Are you enjoying the tour so far?" Davey asked.

"Y-Yeah. I love science." Peter grinned.

"Me, too. Although I'm more of a builder than anything else. Do you plan on being a scientist when you're older?" Davey questioned.

Bucky and Veemon watched on as Davey spoke with the little boy, both of them smiling.

Davey had a kind and open personality, and she liked children, as long as they weren't the type who bullied others.

"No, I wanna build things, too! I was trying to find a way to make my Iron Man action figure fly, but it didn't work." Peter pouted.

"Hey, my grandfather tried to find a way to make cars fly, but he failed at that, too. Some things just take more time and working on until you get them right." Davey told him.

Peter stared up at the girl with awe in his hazel eyes, unable to believe that he was talking to someone famous and that she was encouraging him to do something the rest of the kids in his class thought was stupid.

"Ms. Stark! What a pleasure to meet you. What are you doing here?" The tour guide asked looking a bit perplexed.

He hadn't expected his boss' daughter to be there and was unsure of how to react to the situation.

"I was on my way to a meeting. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the tour." Davey apologized as she stood up properly.

"It's fine. Uh, perhaps you would like to say a few things to the students? I'm sure they'd be interested in hearing things from the heir to Stark Industries." The guide requested.

Deciding to step in, Bucky walked over and placed a hand on Davey's lower back.

"Sorry, but she has a meeting to get to. We should go before her father goes looking for her." He said.

The children all groaned in displeasure at that and the teachers calmed them all while Bucky, Davey and Veemon made their way to the office where the meeting was being held.

"You have a way with kids." Bucky noted with a smile.

"That kid is so cute. I think I actually felt my heart melt a little." Davey exclaimed.

Veemon laughed at that while Bucky tugged her into his side in a hug, kissing her temple as they made their way into the office.

Pulling away from Bucky and standing up properly, Davey walked into the office and Tony looked up, smiling at the sight of his daughter and patted the seat beside him.

"Hey princess! Got distracted by the munchkins I see." Tony teased.

"I was just returning the kid's toy to him. He seemed pretty smart too. He was trying to figure out a way to make it fly." Davey said as she sat down beside her father.

"Really? Hmm, maybe one day he can come work for us." Tony joked.

Davey chuckled at that before turning her attention onto the men and women who were gathered in the room and Tony waved his hand, signaling that the meeting get started.

Leaning back I her seat properly, Davey paid attention to the charts and listened to the people speaking, getting herself invested in her new life that she was involved in.

She was officially a Stark which meant she had more responsibilities than she could ever imagine and it was time for her to get started on it.

She just hoped that working at Stark Industries and supporting her father as Iron Man would be the only things she had to deal with for a while now.

Davey wasn't sure she could handle it if anything odd or overly traumatic happened during these times.

The end.


End file.
